


Recollections

by Rolibar



Series: Dad Bod Dilemma (Star Fox) [2]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, First Time, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Rich Boy James, Wrestling Captain Peppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolibar/pseuds/Rolibar
Summary: Welcome to Recollections, a look into the past about James and Peppy when they first fell in love - and the resulting fallout in their lives.This is set before the events of my Dad Bod Dilemma series, but shouldn't contain any spoilers for the main story~
Relationships: Peppy Hare/James McCloud
Series: Dad Bod Dilemma (Star Fox) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117916
Kudos: 8





	1. A Fox and his Feelings

James McCloud leaned forward, pressing his lips against against another red fox’s. His eyes opened slightly, squinting as he looked at the expression on her face.

...She was happy.

So why wasn’t he?

He was waiting for the big moment - the one everyone told him about, where fireworks would go off in his brain, where thousands of years of mating evolution would take hold and give him the euphoria that was promised.

...Yet James McCloud felt nothing.

Only a growing disappointment.

“...Is something the matter?” the female fox asked, her concern-filled yellow eyes looking into his as she leaned back from the kiss, her hands going awkwardly into her lap.

James sat back onto his chair, an ear folded back, lost in thought, his brows scrunched over his emerald eyes. His first kiss, at 18 - far too late for someone his age - and he didn’t...feel anything? A growing sense of unease was settling in the young fox’s stomach.

“James?” she asked again gently, a small amount of hurt crossing over her delicate featured face.

He lifted his gaze to look up at her. She wasn’t entirely unattractive - in fact, Dixie was considered one of the nicer looking red foxes in his class. ...So why wasn’t this doing anything for him? Why wasn’t he *feeling* anything??

“Sorry…” was all he said, a small, embarrassed smile creeping across his muzzle. “Uh...I think I’m just distracted is all.”

She almost looked relieved at the admission, a hand going up to her endowed chest. “Oh, well, that’s okay!” she said, doing her best to perk back up. “Oh! You know, prom is going to be soon! It’s going to be our last one since we’re seniors, but...I was wondering…”

A fake, practiced smile spread across the handsome face of James McCloud, “Of course I’ll go with you, Dixie.”

“O-oh!” she stammered, blushing, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, swiping a few strands away from her face. “U-uhm…thank you!” she said awkwardly, her bushy tail wagging excitedly behind her.

Internal doubts still swirled within the young McCloud as he saw her reaction - how excited she was feeling, how shy and reserved - even seemingly slightly nervous.

...Why didn’t he feel any of these things?

“Hey, I gotta get to my next class,” James said, still holding his practiced smile as he got up from his chair, giving her hand a squeeze in the process. “I’ll see you on prom, alright?”

Dixie’s heart fluttered as she stared up at the handsome red fox that smiled down at her. He was one of the most attractive males in the entire school - it wasn’t a secret that more than a few females pined after his courtship.

“O-oh… Of course!” she said with a bashful smile, “I’ll see you then!”

James collected his books, pulling them up to his chest as he slung his bag over his back, giving the female fox one last curt smile before making his way through the library and out the doors. His brow furrowed as he stared at the tiled floor, watching them go by as he walked to study hall.

...Why wasn’t he happy? Was something wrong with him?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

________________

James sat in the back corner of the busy study hall, the soft buzz of other students talking filling the air as he leaned back in his chair. Next to him was his best friend of…well, ever!

Peppy Hare, a stocky, muscled lapine with half-flopped ears and brown fur leaned in his chair, piercing crimson eyes looking straight into James’ own.

“Wait… Yer serious?” he asked, his voice a hushed tone.

James shrugged slightly as he crossed his leg over his knee, “Yeah, apparently she wanted me to ask her out to prom.”

“What did ya say?” he asked, sounding more curious than excited for his friend.

“I told her yes.”

“But y’don’t even like her!” the lapine said, sounding exasperated.

“Sshhh-!” James grit his jaw, gesturing for his larger companion to lower his voice.

“Why would y’go out with someone y’don’t like??” the hare asked in hushed tones, absolutely baffled with his best friend’s behavior. 

“I thought…maybe…” his voice trailed, the rest of the words getting caught in his throat.

“Y’thought what?” Peppy asked, reaching out, awkwardly putting a sympathetic hand on James’ shoulder. “C’mon y’, can tell me.”

*Yes, Peppy, I asked her out to see if I’m normal and can be attracted to someone.* James thought sarcastically, trying his best not to roll his eyes in the process.

“I just want to make sure that I don’t like her, I guess,” the vulpine lied, shrugging his shoulders, trying to look aloof as he smoothed his neatly trimmed cream colored hair back.

The end of Peppy’s nose wiggled - a movement that only occured when he was suspicious about something. “Whatever y’say…”

Strange, he almost sounded...disappointed? And it didn’t seem like it was about Dixie either. James gave his head a small shake to clear away the strange new thoughts that floated about in his mind.

“Hey,” he said after a moment, a smile crossing his handsome featured face. “Why don’t you come along with me?”

Peppy seemed to freeze at the question, his hand pulling back slightly from James’ shoulder. “Wh…” he coughed awkwardly, as if choking on his words, “Why would ya want me to?”

“To be my wingman-!” the vulpine answered with a toothy grin, “Duh!”

“Oh…” he said after a moment, an awkward smile forming over his face, quickly shifting it to a full-beam, buck front teeth poking out. “Yeah, I can do that for ya! I mean, it ain’t the worst thing y’asked me t’ do.”

James snorted before letting out a giggle, “Yeah, I think you cleaning up my puke that one time was bad enough.”

Peppy looked mortified. 

He remembered the event in question. When they were still in middle school, James had come over for the evening, his mother having made dinner for all of them. Unfortunately, she forgot to take James’ physiology into account when she did, her dinner doing everything but playing nice with the vulpine’s stomach.

“Y’don’t need ta remind me,” the lapine mumbled.

James let out a giggle, grinning like a doofus at the larger lapine.

Peppy couldn’t help but stare at his face for a long moment, taking in every inch of the handsome vulpine’s grinning features. He always looked so...radiant when he smiled like that. The herbivore felt a pull at his heartstrings - having seen that look more than a few dozen times during their long, childhood friendship together.

...Though part of him wanted something else, something deeper. The feeling of watching that smile wasn’t quite enough anymore - the pleased warmth in his chest starting to turn slightly sour.

James’ mood had improved, his wide grin having relaxed into a contented smile as he leaned back into his chair. He didn’t think about it too hard, but being with Peppy always seemed to lift his mood, wiping away his cares. And when that failed to work, the lapine was an expert at lending him an ear, or just being there for him.

“So,” James started, earning another glance from his stocky companion. “Are you bringing anyone with you to Prom?”

Even though the hare’s heart rate picked up at the question, he was able to answer it easily enough, “Naw, ain’t got anybody.”

The fox scooted to the edge of his chair, bushy tail hanging over the opposite end as he hunched towards his best friend, “Really? Nobody? C’mon! I know you’ve got more than a few girls who are interested in you.”

Peppy snorted, “Tha’s funny, comin’ from you.”

The vulpine shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner, “What can I say? I’m a looker.”

Peppy gave him a face.

“Seriously, though! You’re captain of the wrestling team! Surely you’ve got at least a few girls hanging off of those beefy arms~”

Peppy couldn’t fight back a blush that crept over his cheeks - James’ compliment hitting a pleasured spot deep within the lapine.

Another giggle shook through the handsome vulpine, clearly pleased with the reaction he elicited in his best friend. He always enjoyed teasing him like this - making him flustered, the vulpine assuming he was simply compliment-shy.

Little did he know…

“Maybe - I don’ really pay it much mind,” Peppy said with a lazy shrug of his own, trying to play it off.

“Sheesh - you don’t wanna graduate as a virgin, do you?”

The hare’s brows scrunched as he glared at the smug looking fox, “Y’serious? Y’ain’t gotten laid either, James!”

“Hey!” he popped back, putting a hand over his chest, as if wounded. “I’m...working on it, alright?”

Even though he didn’t divulge it, James was banking heavily on his date with Dixie. Maybe getting past first base and onto second or third would do enough to awaken dormant feelings of attraction.

Maybe then he could move on with his life and feel like he was capable of being normal - or at least what his parents were expecting from him.

Being the only child and heir of a vast corporate empire was certainly something that felt like shackles - even if they were gilded. The only reason he wasn’t trapped in some stuffy prep school was due to his parents having the idea in their head that he would “better understand the common man” if he grew up alongside them.

He didn’t think about it too much, but he honestly hated the lifestyle of luxury. He was never comfortable with butlers or nannies taking care of him. Sometimes he wished he could just trade it all in for a small house and a family that actually loved him.

Peppy frowned slightly, having noticed his friend drift off into idle thought - unpleasant thoughts by the look spreading across James’ face. “...Y’alright? Look, I’m sorry ‘bout—”

“Nah, it’s not you,” James was quick to correct, a weak smile pulling across his face.

“Yer parents?” the lapine asked without missing a beat.

James simultaneously loved and hated how the hare knew him inside and out. The lapine knew full-well how he felt about his home life.

“A lil bit.”

“...That why yer goin’ out with Dixie?” he probed further.

James let out a tired laugh before putting his cheek in a padded hand, “Get out of my head, Peppy.” 

He puffed slightly in pride at the comment, enjoying the fact he knew his best friend so well. “Have y’thought ‘bout what y’wanna do after y’graduate?”

“Like I have a choice,” the vulpine grumbled, putting his elbow on the corner of the desk to support his head. “I'm gonna get carted off to some fancy college, get a fancy degree, then end up taking over my parents’ fancy business.

Peppy snorted, “Fancy fox sittin’ in his fancy chair in a fancy office.”

“Fancy,” the vulpine blurted with a giggle, pushing his face into his hand to muffle it as it turned into a full-blown stupid laugh - an infectious one that Peppy couldn’t help but join in on.

Eventually it slowed to a happy sigh, “I hope y’don’t ferget about me durin’ all this.”

James' head snapped out of his hand at the supposition, “Fuuuck, no! I couldn’t leave my best friend behind!”

Peppy could feel a flutter in his chest again as his smile widened, buck front teeth showing.

“Besides, who’s gonna be my chauffeur and do my laundry and stuff?” the fox said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Aw, fuck you-!” Peppy shot back playfully, grabbing one of his nearby pencils, throwing it half-heartedly at James’ chest, the thing bouncing off of him harmlessly.

“H-hey!” he laughed harder, shielding himself with both hands. “It’s a compliment! I always want you with me, dummy!”

*Always with you…* Peppy rolled those words around in his head, his blush returning as his breathing picked up slightly. That same feeling from earlier was returning, the pining feeling for his companion that he had tried hard to suppress over the last few years.

Before the hare could formulate a response, the final bell rang, the rest of the students that were packed in the study hall practically bolting from their chairs.

“Wow, that was fast,” James said, clearly impressed with the perceived passage of time. “How about we talk more later?”

“Yeah, tha’ sounds good,” the hare said, his voice partially lost in his throat. He gave a soft shudder as James clapped his shoulder in a friendly manner. Crimson eyes watched as the vulpine slung his bag over his back, joining the rest of the crowd as they made their respective ways home.

________________

James trotted up the rather fancy stone stairs to the McCloud Mansion. It was a massive, multi-storey building with more rooms than he would have known what to do with. Bushes decorated the front, large windows giving a good view of the fancy interiors within.

He fished for his key in his pocket, pulling out before popping it into the rightmost double door, giving it a twist before making his way into the expansive lobby of the oversized home. A chandelier hung in the center of the room, paintings on the walls, with various sitting areas set up.

It was the definition of high class.

...And it made James uncomfortable.

Maybe his parent’s plan had worked a little better than they had hoped. He felt a rift between him and the environment he lived in - feeling like he had much more in common with his fellow students - especially Peppy.

The hare’s family was made up of blue collar workers, having a simple double storey home and a modest income to their names. ...And yet their smiles were genuine, and their home warm and loving.

There was nothing warm about this house. It was cold, empty, open - a testimate to overindulgence. In fact, the house was literally chilly - the open spaces more than a little drafty, causing the vulpine to shudder.

James couldn’t help but feel disappointment as he walked through the empty, silent space. He didn’t have parents who greeted him after school, who asked how he was doing and how his day went.

When he first saw the love and care that Peppy’s parents put into the relationship with their son, he was jealous about it. ...Now it was just a lingering feeling of sadness when he thought about his own aloof ones.

His footsteps thudded up one of the large sets of stairs that flanked either side of the walls, heading up to the second floor where his bedroom resided. He stared at the red carpeted rug that stretched down the long, opulent hallway. Much like the lobby, there were plenty of paintings - a lot of them involving the long line of McClouds that came before him.

Thinking back to his parents, part of him was glad he didn’t have to deal with them after a long day at school. They weren’t exactly the most...friendly people. His father was icy and known to have a temper, and his mother was mostly aloof. The only concern in their life was that of their image and status - and it certainly showed.

The door to James’ room clicked shut. Immediate relief flooded through him as he dropped his bag.

Unlike the rest of the gaudy mansion, his room was filled with everything he liked - posters of a few fighters adorning the walls, a plethora of video game consoles sitting next to an expansive TV that sat on a shelf.

It looked just like every other young adult's room - just a little bigger, and a little more packed with expensive things.

He wandered over to his bed, practically stumbling onto it as he dropped face first, his bushy tail landing with a soft thud next to him. A soft groan shook through him as he sprawled.

As much as he tried to focus on Dixie and their upcoming date, he found his thoughts drifting.

...To Peppy of all people.

His buck toothed smile kept floating in his mind, giving him a warm, happy buzz as he stretched further on his bed. The more he focused on that image, the more he realized that Peppy wasn’t exactly a slouch in the looks department - his stocky, muscled body doing all the favors to compliment his masculine, somewhat blocky jaw.

The fox’s tail flipped back and forth, wagging despite himself as he laid there, his eyes rolling shut as he felt his thoughts starting to slow, feeling a nap creeping up on him.

...Maybe he could have warm feelings for Dixie as well.

Unbeknownst to the vulpine, a certain hare laid in their bed as well, similarly faced down into his own pillow.

A soft groan shook through Peppy Hare’s large chest as he nuzzled his face forward and back against his pillow. It was getting so hard…so *very* hard to contain his feelings for his friend. 

He had almost let his mask slip today.

Goddamnit...that smile of his - it was like electricity going through him every time he saw it. His breath hitched as he imagined his own brown furred hands wrapping around the edges of his jaw, James’ expression slacking in surprise as he leaned forward and…

“Nnggh-!” he grunted into his pillow, cringing as he dashed the thoughts away like a hand through a cloud of smoke. He rolled onto his side, keeping his pillow pressed into his face.

The front of his boxers strained, the fabric tented despite the feeling of shame that washed through the hare. He had long figured out that he was attracted to males - having more than a few images tucked away deep within his phone.

...But to be attracted to his own friend?

He groaned softly, hugging the pillow against his chest, lifting his meaty thighs up, wrapping them around as he gave it a full-body hug, essentially cuddling with the inanimate object. What was he going to do…?

Only one answer came to mind.

Bury his feelings as deep as he could, lock them away and try to be happy for his friend instead - to support him in ways that he *could*, rather than ways he desperately pined for.

One of his large ears twitched, hearing his mother calling his name for dinner - the smell of steamed vegetables wafting up into his bedroom. He already recognized his favorite meal on scent alone.

...Yet his stomach was too twisted into knots to want it.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's time for Prom!
> 
> But is James able to fully figure out his feelings? He's placed an awful lot of expectations on himself...

“Your chauffeur will pick you up at midnight,” the serious voice of an older vulpine spoke.

“...Yes, Dad,” James replied mechanically, standing in the entry hall of the large mansion he lived in.

The older red fox’s bespectacled eyes narrowed further as he reached down, roughly adjusting his kit’s crimson colored tie until it was straight, eliciting a wince from the younger male. “I will not tolerate you looking like a deviant. You have a name to uphold.”

“Yes...Dad,” the vulpine repeated again, this time sounding even more defeated.

“Platonic kissing only. I don’t want to hear any stories about *my* son fornicating with any floozies, do you understand?” he asked, his voice sharp like the edge of a knife, cutting through his son.

“Yessir,” he answered again, trying his best to keep his ears from folding back against his skull. His face burned with an embarrassed blush at accusation of something he hadn’t even had a chance to do yet.

“Good,” he said, his expression softening somewhat - from a diamond to a regular old stone. “This will all be over soon. You have done well in public school so far, but your education is not yet complete.”

Even the praise from the older male rang hollow.

“You’ll be attending Monroe University on Zoness.”

James’ could have sworn his pulse stopped for a moment.

...Zoness? That’s on the other side of the system, let alone on the same planet!

He could feel anxiety rising - his entire life would be uprooted by this time next year. What would happen to him? More importantly, what would happen to Peppy?

His thoughts grappled with the lapine, his smiling, bucktoothed face flashing in his mind, making his heart race further. What would he do without his best friend? The younger McCloud’s anxiety spiked so much, he didn’t even question the strange over-attraction he was feeling for the herbivore in the moment.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t even hear the sound of the limo approaching as it pulled up at the base of the stairs to the expansive mansion.

“Remember,” his father spoke again, his piercing voice slashing James’ internal thoughts to pieces, “Midnight.”

“Y-yessir…” he stammered slightly, feeling like someone had thrown ice water over him. He mechanically turned, heading down the stairs, taking into account every heavy step in his mind.

He had hoped he would be going somewhere on Corneria - preferably within the city so he could stay in contact with his best friend. Now those dreams had been completely dashed. There was no way they would be able to communicate with each other outside of video calls with that amount of distance between them.

James felt like there was a weight crushing down his chest even as he got into the high-end limousine - an unnatural amount that surprised even the young McCloud. Part of him was baffled as to why he was taking this so hard, chalking it up to the pain of losing a friend.

After all, Peppy was the only one he had. The rest of the ‘friends’ he knew were acquaintances at best, more than a few only getting to know him because of his status as a McCloud - because of the wealth and status behind the name.

The ride to Dixie’s house was like a blur, the vulpine shutting down his emotions once more, going through the motions like he usually did. He met her with a smile, complimented her hair as they exchanged the complimentary flowered lapels. Even as she sat across from him in the plush seat, smiling - he couldn’t feel anything.

In fact, it was worse than when he kissed her in the library - so numb that he was barely aware of his surroundings. What should have been a beautiful and exciting ride through the city was nothing but a neon blur to the burned out McCloud.

“This is kind of exciting,” the smiling blonde vulpine said, peering up through the large skylight that sat in the middle of the vehicle’s roof. “I’ve never been in a limo before!” Her tail wagged behind her, sliding along the leather seats, practically sitting on edge.

James barely registered what she said, his mind too distracted with other thoughts.

Her smile slacked as she looked over the otherwise handsome vulpine. It was the same face he made the other day… “James?” she asked, concern in her voice once again.

“Huh?” he asked, pulling his head up, having been staring at an innocuous spot on the carpeted floor.

“...You seem nervous,” she said, almost like it was a question, her eyes neon yellow eyes looking into his emeralds.

*Fuck-!* thought to himself, a small panic rising inside of him, realizing his interested facade was slipping off - a disturbing habit that had been forming over the last few weeks.

He laughed, voice faltering slightly, “What makes you think that, Dixie?”

She shrugged her shoulders, her enthusiasm having clearly waned since stepping foot into the opulent limousine. “You just seem to be far away or something.” She tilted her head, looking at the other male again, as if scrutinizing him, “...Are you sure you wanted to go out with me?”

James could feel the sweat starting to bead over his forehead.

*Calm down, James… Calm down…* he chanted to himself internally, steadying his breathing.

“Of course I’m sure! Besides, I wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble to get a limo if I didn’t!” he said with a lie and a false smile, doing his best to keep it convincing. “Besides, there’s some sparkling cider in here if you’d like~”

“Oh, no thanks,” she said politely, clearly not entirely convinced by his words, causing James’ ears to dip back slightly.

Shit… Not even 15 minutes in and he might have already fucked things up.

He was unable to find a way to turn things around, the pair sitting in relative silence, soft jazz playing in the background as white noise. He slid his feet forward and back across the carpet, hating the tight feel of the dress shoes he was forced to wear that would match his jet black suit.

In fact, he hated wearing suits in general - always finding his father attempting to stuff him into one. Hell, he probably would have insisted he wear one every day to school if the dress code allowed it.

Luckily, the location of their dance was quickly pulling into sight. It was a rather large arboretum that was part of the larger central park that was nestled deep inside Corneria City. James could already spot the outpouring of multi-colored flowers that adorned the outer perimeter of the location.

“Oh, wow! How pretty!~” Dixie pointed out, her ears perking up along with her attitude. “I wonder if they have white roses. They’re my favorite~”

Good - she was feeling well enough to be talkative again…

“Really? Hah! I wish I had known, or I would have gotten some for you~” he said with a smile, getting up slowly as the limo pulled up to the entrance. “Shall we?” James asked, reaching out his hand in a very gentlemanly manner as the door was popped open for them.

She nodded eagerly, taking his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up, her baby blue dress shimmering in the light of the cabin before they exited onto the sidewalk. Her heels clicked as they made their way into the grounds proper, following the sounds of music and conversation as they went.

More than a small handful of students were heading in with them, dressed up guys with equally prettied up girls arm and arm. James couldn’t help but let his gaze drift to each one of them. ...They all looked so happy together, the males chatting with females, smiles on both of their faces - the vulpine unable to make out exactly what they were talking about.

Peppy was supposed to meet them somewhere inside, the vulpine finding his emerald gaze more interested in finding his lapine friend than focusing on the date that was wrapped around his arm. It was difficult with the sheer crowd that was milling about, the large, circular space in the middle of the flower-filled arboretum acting as the dance floor for the prom.

Music thudded through the open space, making the leaves on the nearby trees rustle subtly. It was one of the popular tracks that had come out that year - some sort of vocal synth something-or-other that he had failed to pay any real attention to.

James could feel his arm being tugged along, guided by the female fox that was wrapped around it, practically being pulled onto the dance floor even as he tried to frantically find a bobbing pair of brown furred, half-flopped ears. It wasn’t until they found themselves in the middle of the dance floor did he realize that it was a futile effort - far too many bodies bobbing around to distinguish between them in the low lighting.

At least the location was nice - a taste of nature in the middle of a sea of cement and asphalt.

Dixie smiled as she danced with her date, seemingly enjoying herself as she swayed her hips. She was apparently a skilled dancer, her feet moving in time with the song in just the right ways to make her figure seem nearly hypnotic. 

...Wasn’t she part of the dance club?

The fact he couldn’t recall was almost disturbing to the male fox.

“This song is great, don’t you think?~” she asked, having to raise her voice over the roar of the crowd and the thrum of the music.

“Yeah-!” he nearly had to shout back, flashing her a smile across his handsome featured face. He stumbled slightly in an attempt to keep up with her fluid movements, the male vulpine feeling like a fish out of water. In reality, he barely knew how to dance, finding the majority of his concentration being ripped away from finding Peppy and into avoiding accidentally having Dixie’s heel drive into the end of his shoe.

“Everyone having fun out there?!” the DJ cried out after the first song came to a close, a snow leopard who was perched up on some scaffolding along with his equipment. The crowd roared their affirmatives in reply, earning a toothy smile from the feline.

Out of the corner of his eye, James could have sworn he spotted a pair of lapine ears sticking out of the crowd. Apparently it was near the refreshments table, from what he could glean. The gears spun in the McCloud’s mind as he thought of the best way to make his egress over in that direction.

“Hey, uh, Dixie?”

“Huh?” she asked, raising her voice over the ambiance, tilting her head curiously.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh!” She smiled wide, showing off her pearly white teeth, “Sure! I’ll take some punch~”

James tried to keep his pace in check as he practically dashed over to where he last spotted those ears, weaving around more than a few familiar faces until he made it to the table. A few rows of those cheap folding tables were covered over with plastic table cloths, at the end was a large bowl of punch, ladle and all - several plastic cups sitting nearby.

His eyes darted around, head looping past a few shoulders until he caught sight of the pair of ears once more - along with the rest of the hare they were attached to. Relief flooded through James as made his way over to his best friend.

Peppy’s eyes lit up as he saw the approaching vulpine, standing up straighter as he gave him a wave. The hare was clad in a simple button up shirt and a pair of slacks - nothing near to the level that James was clad in - not that the vulpine cared in the slightest.

He was just happy he found him.

“Hey-!” James said, having to catch his breath a tad from his hurried pace, stopping just short of the lapine’s barreled chest.

“Hey yerself!” Peppy shot back, grinning wide with those buck teeth - the same smile that made James’ chest flutter. His crimson eyes looked over his vulpine companion from head to toe, his head cocking in amusement, “Y’look good in a suit!”

“Yeah? I hate it,” he laughed, adjusting his tie, tucking it back into his vest properly.

The lapine laughed as well, “Too tight or somethin’?”

“Too many layers!” Fox yelled out over the noise of the crowd.

Peppy shrugged his broad shoulders, “I couldn’t afford anythin’ fancy t’ come in. Besides, ‘s not like I had a date.”

“You look good!” James interjected - perhaps a little quicker than he had wanted. “I mean, you look better this way anyway - less layers to show off your muscles!”

Peppy paused at the comment, his face screwing up slightly.

“I mean…” James scrambled, waving his hands in front of him, the sleeves of his jacket swaying around in the air as he did. “Like, showing off for the ladies, you know? You put a lot of time in the gym, so it would, uh, be a shame!”

Peppy continued to look over his flustered companion, confusion taking root deep inside him. ...Did he seriously just compliment his body? Either he was wishing too hard for James to like him back that way, or…

“So, uh!” the vulpine said, eyes flicking around, trying to look anywhere other than the muscled chest that pushed out the front of the lapine’s shirt. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Ain’t been waitin’ long. Jus’ got here, actually - was about t’ call ya and figure out if y’were here yet.” The lapine’s crimson eyes looked around his best friend, as if expecting to see someone or something nearby, “Where’s yer date at? Dixie, wasn’t it?”

Oh, shit-! He had completely forgotten about getting the punch for his date - having been distracted by the lapine for at least the last few minutes.

Almost as if reading his mind through the vulpine’s expression, Peppy slapped a hand over his face, “Don’t tell me y’left yer date out there! Jeez, McCloud!”

“You distracted me!” the vulpine practically flailed, rushing over to the nearby table, pulling a set of cups from the table, sending a few extras flying off onto the floor in his haste. Peppy pulled up against his side, already having snatched the ladle, getting a good scoop of the vivid red stuff.

“Hold still! Jus’ hold th’ cup out and I’ll get it for ya,” he said, giving his head a shake at the flustered state his friend was in. James always got like this - turning into a mess the moment things didn’t go according to plan. Hell, he was clumsy regardless, Peppy almost having a feeling of obligation to make sure the vulpine didn’t hurt himself.

Regardless, it made him feel good to be needed by someone like that - by someone he cared about. His eyes lidded as he watched the vulpine, flicking his gaze between the extended cup and the handsome face of the worried red fox.

“Thanks Peppy! I mean it!” James said quickly now that the cups were full. “I’ll be back later, alright?”

The vulpine had already dashed before the lapine could form a sentence. He just let out a sigh, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

James McCloud… He was downright cute - at least he could admit that much to himself.

“I’m back!” Fox managed to yell over the crowd, having to push his way past a few people to return to where he had left Dixie behind. She didn’t seem to be too happy, a frown creasing the end of her muzzle as she looked him over.

“...Is something wrong?” he asked, tilting his head, holding out the cup of punch almost as if it was a peace offering. The way she had her arms crossed over her chest was making him nervous - it was the same kind of stance his mother took just before he was about to give him an earful of a lecture.

“Listen…” she started, her voice betraying the verbal dear John letter she was about to deliver.

A small sense of panic started welling inside of James, “W-wait!”

Dixie shook her head, giving the other vulpine a polite smile - the hurt visible underneath the pleasant exterior, “It’s alright James.”

“But...I…” he stammered - unsure what to say next in his flustered state.

“You aren’t having any fun with me, and...well, I’m not having much fun either. You’re nice - and funny, but I’m…” she lowered her ears back, letting her gaze drift downwards. “I’m just not that interesting.”

*You’re plenty interesting-!* James’ mind yelled, and yet he found the words stuck in his throat, the thrum of the music pulsing around them, not doing his mind any favors.

“You don’t need to worry about taking me home, I’ve got a friend who can bring me back,” she said, sounding dejected even if she kept her voice level.

*Wait..-! Don’t go-!*

She gave him a wave before turning away, her blue dress swaying in the night air as she left, her long hair flowing over the exposed portion of her back in a portrait of bitter-sweat beauty.

*...Fuck,* James groaned as his ears lowered back against his head, tail dropping down between his legs. He had completely screwed things up. Dixie was completely swallowed up by the crowd, vanishing out of sight - and out of the rest of the night’s equation.

The young vulpine felt hollow inside as he stood awkwardly in the middle of dancing, writhing bodies, holding two drinks for nobody in particular. The lectures of his parents echoed in his head, the complaints and frustrations about James’ lack of focus in his life - the fact he was clumsy, distractible, and easily excitable. They called him childish.

He certainly felt like a child right now, eyes stinging as the beginnings of tears began to form.

The pressures and expectations of his life sat like weights on his shoulders, the vulpine’s throat tightening as he found it difficult to breathe. The music around him thudded against his skull, a headache quickly forming. Almost as if on autopilot, his feet shuffled him out of the crowd, finding himself near the refreshment table again, his gaze getting lost over the various treats and cups adorning the table.

“There y’are!” Peppy’s voice cut through the noise of the crowd like a flare in a dark forest, causing James’ head to turn slowly to regard the hare.

He slowed to a stop after making his way past a few other students, his brows scrunching in confusion as he saw both drinks still securely fastened in the vulpine’s hands. It didn’t take much for the lapine to come to a conclusion on what had transpired based on the cups and his best friend’s facial expression.

James stared at his best friend, eyes glazed over, vision blurring. Instead of words forming, his face screwed up, an upset hiccup making it past his lips.

“Oh no…” Peppy quickly moved forward, looping a burly arm around his best friend. His crimson eyes looked around to see if anyone was watching them, his expression cringing slightly as his jaw flexed.

James let out an ugly sniff as the emotional dam started to crack - everything his life threatening to spill over in one ugly cry in the middle of a public space.

Peppy could feel the impending deluge of raw emotions building up in the vulpine, quickly guiding him away from the rest of the crowd and out into the open air of the night. Luckily, he had been here once before - looking around past the open path until he found what he was looking for.

The central greenhouse.

Everything was a blur for James, vaguely registering the touch of Peppy’s large hands around his shoulders, being steered around out of the chilled night air. He didn’t even realize they had stepped inside of a lush greenhouse until those hands released his shoulders.

He found the lack of the lapine’s touch adding to the ache in his heart, trying to savor the phantom touch where those digits had squeezed. He was too upset to even begin to understand why, let alone recognize the feeling he was experiencing.

Peppy gently pulled the cups of punch from James’ hands, the vulpine having carried them the entire way there without even realizing it. Setting them aside on a nearby stone bench, the lapine went back to his best friend, putting his hands over his shoulders.

Before the lapine even had a chance to ask what had happened, James had crashed against his strong chest, the first of a long series of ugly, whining cries shaking from the taller vulpine.

“Awshit…” was all he managed to choke out, seeing his best friend like this was tearing him apart inside. He couldn’t hold himself back as he wrapped the other male in his strong brown furred arms, engulfing him, pulling him close, allowing him to cry over his shoulder.

It felt like he was suffocating under the responsibilities and expectations that had been placed upon him his entire life - as if Dixie was the last brick to be pulled out of his precariously balanced psyche before it went crashing down. His body shook violently as he clung tightly to the familiar figure in front of him, his face pushing into the crook of the lapine’s neck.

He didn’t have time, or care to think if this was an appropriate way to touch his best friend. James’ mind was in complete turmoil, and holding on tight like this was the only thing he found he could do about it.

“I got ya…” Peppy said softly, cooing as his thick fingers slid up and down the back of James’ neck. He was sorely tempted to let them slide up into his lush cream colored hair, but even the lapine realized that it would be a step too far even in their current situation.

Peppy’s voice was like a flash of light in the oppressive darkness of his mind - like someone swinging a torch around in a pitch black forest looking for someone… Looking for *him*.

James still couldn’t find his voice - frantically wanting to call out to that light, desperate to be found.

The hare let out a soft grunt as he felt James’ fingers digging into his sides, the pointed tips of his digits poking holes through his shirt uncomfortably. And yet he grit his jaw and bore it, hugging the vulpine even closer.

Almost on instinct, the herbivore leaned down, nuzzling his face against James’, pressing their heads together as he deepened the embrace with the hiccuping, crying vulpine.

Tears flowed from James’ screwed shut eyes, his body shaking uncontrollably. It was taking all his willpower just to keep from throwing up from the sheer amount of stress he was feeling. It was like his entire life was a loaded spring, all of pressure having been finally released in one ugly, otherwise innocuous moment.

Even Peppy had picked up on the fact that this wasn’t about Dixie - the reaction was too severe for just being dumped. No...this was much worse.

“James…?” Peppy asked, an insistence in his voice - prompting his best friend to say something.

The distraught vulpine just let out what sounded like the pathetic squeak of an old door hinge.

Peppy gently wheeled the taller vulpine over, bringing him down onto the stone bench that was surrounded by lush bushes. Even the lapine was surprised when James snapped back around him, hugging tight again - as if he couldn’t bear to be apart.

He was almost ashamed how much part of him was enjoying this - the feeling of having the object of secret affections clinging to him in such a way.

Minutes passed, the music only faint background noise from their secluded spot away from the rest of the crowds. James seemed to marginally improve, his open hiccuping and crying having subsided into quiet, short breaths.

Peppy didn’t have the willpower - or the want - to peel the distraught vulpine away from him, keeping his muscled arm wrapped around him the entire time, eyes lidded as he watched his best friend - the person he cared the most for in the world. The ache of his heart was like acid burning in his chest, finding a few tears welling in the corners of his eyes as well.

“Th…” James started, another soft hiccup shaking from his chest.

Peppy peeked down at him with crimson eyes, his hand stroking gently over James’ back encouragingly.

“Thank...you…” he said, voice having gone slightly hoarse from how hard he was crying. James’ face was buried against the lapine’s chest, as if trying to hide it. And on some level, he was - not wanting the hare to see him like this.

“Hey…” Peppy said gently, stroking over his best friend’s back, smiling slightly, “At least y’didn’t puke on my lap this time.”

“Sh-shut up…” James said, a soft laugh making its way through his strained voice as he thunked the top of his head against Peppy’s solid pectoral.

Good - it seemed he was starting to feel better.

The taller fox had to admit…this felt really nice. He had never been properly hugged before in his life - neither one of his parents being touchy-feely, plus none of the hired help would dare touch him beyond what was absolutely necessary.

Maybe it was Peppy’s strong arms, or the the fact he was so *familiar*... James found himself never wanting the contact to end - even going so far as to scoot a little closer to him, nuzzling his face into his chest.

*...Was he always this muscular?* he faintly thought to himself, surprised with just how rounded the lapine’s pectorals were - how they pulled the fabric of the herbivore’s button up just right. He smelled so good as well...was it his cologne?

No...it was his usual smell - the one underneath the body spray that the lapine had no doubt applied before his arrival at the dance.

Peppy was sweating bullets, beading over his forehead as he started to seize at the more intimate contact that James was beginning to initiate. He bit at his lower lip as he fought with himself to avoid popping a boner - only managing to half-succeed as the front of his pants swelled subtly.

*Nonono… C-can’t… He’s distraught, I can’t…* he thought to himself frantically, his muscled body tensing further as he felt a graze to one of his quarter sized nipples under the fabric of his shirt - the lapine having to suppress a moan that threatened to burst from his throat.

“Hey,” Peppy said, his voice slightly strained as he wore a nervous smile, “I have somethin’ that might make y’feel better!”

The perfect moment was broken, the dream fading away as James pulled away from his friend’s strong chest. His face was a mess, eyes having gone red from his earlier sobbing, facial fur disheveled, going every which-way.

Out of Peppy’s pocket came a small silver flask, the lapine showing it to him with a sympathetic smile, “I managed ta sneak this in.” He chuckled softly, reaching out, tentatively rubbing along James’ furred cheek, “I guess it’s a good thin’ y’brought th’ punch along with ya.”

James couldn’t find the words to ask why, his throat still feeling scratchy and tight. The only thing he managed to do was tilt his head curiously.

Maybe he was imagining things, but Peppy could swear he felt James was purposely leaning his head into his hand - like he was enjoying the contact with him. A flutter of hope bloomed in his chest - maybe he *could* like him that way…

Deciding to put the thoughts aside, he scooped up the first cup, popping the lid on the small flask, pouring half of the clear liquid contents into it, following up similarly with the second cup, giving the two of them an awkward shake in an attempt to stir the contents. James’ brows arched curiously as one of them was handed over to him, the vulpine taking it tentatively in both of his orange furred hands.

“Here - give it a swig ‘n tell me what y’think,” the hare said, already giving his cup a sip, downing some of the liquid.

James stared down at the swirling crimson liquid in the clear plastic cup. It certainly didn’t look different - although smell was another story. Deciding he had come this far, he brought it to his lips, taking a drink from it.

The vulpine nearly sputtered - not expecting such a *heady* flavor to the liquid, the stuff burning in his throat as he coughed slightly. His emerald eyes lifted, looking at Peppy - surprised to see the hair downing the stuff like it was normal.

“...I didn’t know you drink,” James said, voice a slight rasp.

“Every so often,” the herbivore replied. “Not really much t’be honest. ...How’s th’ drink doin’ for ya? Should help calm y’down,” he said gently, almost soothingly - his tone setting the vulpine’s mind at ease.

James gave another swig, deciding to down the rest of the cup in an attempt to save his tongue, his entire body shuddering as he took a quick gasp of air. He could already start to feel a soft buzz beginning to form - a soothing cloud of cotton wrapping the insides of his mind - shielding him from all the negative thoughts that had nearly pushed him over the edge.

In fact, the only thoughts that floated around in his clouded head was how...radiant Peppy looked in the moonlight - the only source of light that was making it through the glass ceiling of the expansive greenhouse. He felt a pull towards the herbivore - to that handsome, masculine mug that he sported.

Peppy continued to sip on his drink, looking out through the glass and up at the full moon that beamed down on them. It wasn’t until he started to feel the waft of James’ breath did he realize how close the vulpine had gotten.

“Peppy…” James said quietly, his gaze never breaking from the hare’s own crimson eyes. He could feel a swelling pressure in his chest, his heart beat picking up as he stared at his best friend - the one who saved him from his moment of crisis.

“...Can you kiss me?”

The hare’s eyes widened at the request, his jaw dropping. If he hadn’t swallowed only seconds ago, there was no doubt the vodka-punch would have spilled right out of his mouth. 

The hare could feel his heart beating in his ears. He ran the question over in his mind more than once, flipping it over, inspecting it - almost as if to check what he heard was real.

“It’s...okay if you don’t want to, I—”

Before James could even finish his sentence, Peppy had leaned forward - doing something he had fantasized about for years. His strong hands wrapped around the edges of the vulpine’s handsome face, pulling him gently forward, meeting him halfway as their lips pressed together.

*Fireworks.*

James McCloud’s mind exploded with sensations he didn’t even know was possible - electrical currents of pleasure and sheer sensitivity arced through his body as their lips locked, feeling the herbivore’s mouth work over his own in a manner he could only describe as ‘sensual.’

He had to have more.

The fox leaned forward, pushing his chest against Peppy’s, arms wrapping around him, hugging tightly around his neck as he let a few moans slip through his lips - the hare’s tongue slipping into his mouth in the process. He moaned louder as those muscled arms wrapped around him once again, pulling him into a cocoon of safety and affection - having realized just *how much* he craved his best friend’s touch.

Peppy’s own moans joined James’, pulling the vulpine onto his lap properly, letting his legs slip around his sides to dangle over the back of the bench. His eyes had rolled shut as he rocked forward and back in the kiss, his meaty hands squeezing at the fox’s back, having dipped under his jacket. The hare’s tongue swirled around the vulpine’s, rolling together in a sensual dance that would put any other that night to shame.

Their kiss finally broke, a few strings of saliva connecting their lower lips as the pair of them breathed, unable to form words as they stared into each other’s faces, expressions slacked.

“Wow…” James mumbled, the first to speak.

Peppy’s expression softened as he looked at the object of his affection, “Y’don’t know...how long I’ve wanted t’ do that…” He stroked over James’ cheeks slowly, working his fingers through the dense fur adorning them, eliciting a soft giggle from the emotionally worn out McCloud.

Part of him felt like he should have been freaked out at this revelation - that his feelings were not for any female, but for this one particular male - his best friend. However, he found himself not caring, leaning forward to press his chest against the bigger hare’s, pushing his face into the crook of his neck.

The forest had parted, and he had been found - the warmth of Peppy’s light enveloping him as his breathing steadied, the rest of his stress bleeding away under the lapine’s calming embrace.

Thick digits squeezed around the small of James’ back, pushing under his shirt, pulling the tucked fabric out from his belt, Peppy’s digits diving through James’ vivid orange fur. The taller male let out a soft series of moans as those fingers pushed up and down his back, practically melting as those strong digits massaged at him slowly.

It seemed that Peppy was intent on not only indulging in romantic motions - but also in caring for his companion, keeping him tucked close, rocking him slowly in his lap.

“Th-this…” James said softly, his voice breathy as the side of his face pressed against Peppy’s burly neck. “...S-so nice…” was all he could mumble, his bushy tail swaying back and forth between the lapine’s spread knees.

“How y’feelin’?” Peppy asked gently, his voice barely a whisper, keeping the vulpine tucked safely in his strong arms.

“Gooood…” James droned, his voice a happy whine. Between the pleasured sensation of Peppy’s touch and the buzz of alcohol running through his system - there was no doubt that this was the happiest that James McCloud had been in his life.

The lapine snickered as he shifted his stance, adjusting himself on the hard stone bench. Sure, his rear ached - but he didn’t care. He’d put up with it for as long as James wanted to hold onto him. “...Yer pretty cute when drunk. First time?~”

“Ppppfff…” James blew through his lips, “First time I kissed a guy too.”

“Y’... liked it, right?” Peppy asked tentatively, his fingers squeezing a little further against the vulpine’s back, pulling him a little closer.

“Fuck…” was all James said breathily, “Kiss me as much as you want..”

...And Peppy did just that~


	3. Learning to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly minted boyfriends get to explore their new relationship with each other~
> 
> And of course, as all horny young adults do - they end up getting handsy as well.

James sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair, his tail curling and wagging through the slot underneath the back rest. He couldn’t stop thinking about the other night - his entire world seeming like it was on cloud nine. Things didn’t seem to matter as much any more, all the pressures he faced seemed to melt under the warmth that was glowing inside of his chest - thoughts of his…

The vulpine’s face warmed as his toes curled in his shoes.

…*Boyfriend* swirled in his head.

They had spent the rest of the prom night together inside the greenhouse, tucked away from sight from the rest of the student body and faculty. It nearly made James giggle like a doofus as he recalled the kisses they shared - exploring over each other’s bodies sensually as they shared the night together.

Part of him was terrified that his only attractions were to males - but the rest of him didn’t care. He wasn’t broken. He was capable of *feeling* things - such wonderful sensations…

He had to fight from hugging himself as the teacher’s lecture continued - not that any of the lesson mattered to the hopelessly head-over-heels vulpine. His thoughts were far too busy being stuck on his favorite lapine.

It all made sense now - all the feelings he had for Peppy, why he felt so attached to the stocky herbivore.

...He loved him.

And Peppy loved him back-!

It was a small shock to hear the lapine divulge the fact he hid these feelings for years - James only imagining how much effort it took to keep such affections bottled up inside. He wasn’t even sure if he could do it himself, having only found out about his own feelings that night - and even then, he felt like he was about to pop.

He didn’t even care about the prom, the music, or the dancing. All he cared about was sitting in Peppy’s lap as the pair of them talked, lightly snuggling together. He loved how his slender muzzle tucked under the lapine’s broad, blocky chin, keeping it nestled under it, the thrum of his voice shaking through his more lithe body.

And he was going to experience that again today! They hatched a plan to spend the night together - something that wasn’t entirely unusual, yet had a completely new twist to it considering their newly formed relationship.

The ring of the final bell was enough to shake the vulpine from his thoughts, pointed ears shooting up as his eyes widened. Finally!

He nearly bolted from his chair, grabbing up his bag, being the first to exit the classroom as the rest of the students started spilling through the hallways. He ducked his head around, looking about for a pair of half-flopped lapine ears near the front entrance to the school.

Anticipation caused his chest to tighten with a mild amount of anxiety, practically dancing in place as his bushy tail flicked, students walking around him like water parting around a boulder in a stream.

“There y’are!” a bassy voice spoke behind the vulpine, a set of pectorals bumping against his back playfully.

James blushed at the contact before turning, revealing Peppy’s grinning, buck toothed smile. It seemed he was always smiling nowadays - ever since their time together at prom only a few days ago.

“Peppy!” James exclaimed, a similarly wide smile plastered across his handsome featured face. He had to fight the urge to hug the lapine in the middle of the crowded hallway - resisting the urge to squeeze the stocky hare for all he was worth.

“Y’ready t’ get goin’?” he asked, letting one of his hands slid over James’ shoulder in a gesture that seemed platonic enough on the surface. He had remembered their talk before they parted on prom - both of them knew they had to keep their newly born relationship a secret from others, knowing the ramifications in an intolerant society if they didn’t.

James nodded eagerly as he turned, following the lapine out of the front doors of the building, following the general flow of the buildings. It was so strange weaving his way through the large orange colored busses that were lined up. He was used to the usual chauffeur that showed up to pick him up every day.

Oddly, he found heading to Peppy’s place the preferable option even before their night of affections - it always felt more… Real? More down to earth - the vulpine never enjoying living in the lap of luxury that his parents insisted he sit in.

Up the short set of stairs they went, footsteps thudding as they made their way through the cramped aisle. Peppy settled for the seat in the far back, away from the rest of the prying eyes of the otherwise occupied students.

James slid in first, with Peppy’s larger body slipping in after, keeping him comfortably nestled in against the metal wall of the bus, his pack sitting in his lap. Every touch of their elbows was like pleasured electricity, the vulpine purposely pushing his thigh out to press tightly against the hare’s - a gesture that he reciprocated.

The hare leaned over, lowering his voice to a whisper as he leaned next to James’ pointed ear, “I love you..~”

A heavy shudder crawled its way up the fox’s spine at the phrase, his toes curling as his feet flipped over each other bashfully. It was amazing what a simple pair of words could do when spoken by the right person.

“I love you too.”

Peppy smiled as he felt his right hand being grasped by James, fingers lacing together even if their hands were hidden behind their respective bags and out of sight. This was everything he had ever wanted - everything he had hoped for. He felt like he was in a dream, and he never wanted it to end.

“...Your smile is really nice,” James said bashfully, giving the lapine’s larger hand a squeeze. “I don’t know why I never thought of that before…”

“Well, yer thinkin’ ‘bout it now,” the lapine fired back with a toothy smirk. It took nearly all of his willpower not to kiss his boyfriend right then and there. However, he knew that even sitting in the secluded back of the bus, such an overt gesture could still be noticed by a stray pair of eyes.

“Guess I am…” James giggled softly, trying to fight back a blush that had crept across his short furred cheeks, feeling the bus sway as they pulled out onto the open road.

Peppy’s thumb worked circles on top of the fox’s hand, squeezing every so often almost as if to let him know he was still there. “Y’ever gonna stop smilin’? Not that I’m complainin’ of course - ain’t ever gonna get tired of yer pretty face.”

The vulpine exhaled through his padded nostrils, fidgeting in his seat, “God, since when did you turn into such a casanova?”

“‘Prolly th’ night a beautiful fox kissed me,” the lapine growled back teasingly, flashing him a seductive smile, one of his dense brows cocking.

James let out a wine from his throat, Peppy unable to help but laugh at the mess he was making of his boyfriend. The two of them pressed even closer together, Peppy’s foot looping around James’ as they even crossed legs, clinging to each other as tightly as inconspicuously possible.

James couldn’t help but revel in how good this felt - how *right*.

The ride to Peppy’s house was a longer one, being one of the last few people left on the bus before it finally pulled outside of the hare’s modest abode. The pair of them reluctantly pulled their hands apart, grabbing their bags before shuffling their way out of the bus and onto the street.

The hare flashed him another smile before leading the way, unlocking the front door and stepping through.

The familiar scents of boiled vegetables hit James’ more sensitive canid nose, twitching as it pulled in the familiar, yet foreign atmosphere. The home was decorated like a beloved grandma lived there, doilies on everything, pictures hanging from every wall of a happy family of lapines.

“Peppy-!” a female voice called out of sight from the nearby kitchen, “That you, dear?”

“Yeah, Mom!” he yelled out in response, cupping the side of his mouth to help focus his voice in her direction.

“James with you?~”

“Yes’m-!” he replied, beaming at the mention of his boyfriend - something that was happening with almost alarming regularity.

“Well, tell ‘em dinner will be ready in an hour!~”

“He can hear ya jus’ fine, Ma-!”

“Well, don’t let me hang the two of ya up! Go ahead and head upstairs ‘n have fun!” she said, her cheerful voice putting James at ease.

Seeing as he had his mother’s blessing, James grinned as he gripped his hand, grabbing at it as he pulled him up the stairs, left, down the hall, and right into his room.

The door shut with a soft click, the hare flipping the silver lock until it latched, turning back to his vulpine lover.

Before James could even say anything, the herbivore had closed the distance, pushing him back slowly until he tripped, landing back over the lapine’s disheveled, unmade bed. A soft groan shook through his chest as the lapine joined on top of him, pressing down.

A soft moan shook from his throat as the herbivore’s lips pressed against his, kissing him - the sheer need radiating off of his more muscled body as he groaned as well. His hands pushed under James’ shirt, peeling it up as he went until it went up and off of the vulpine’s arms.

“A-ah…!” he gasped as he felt Peppy’s lips press over his chest, licking over one of his exposed obsidian nipples, shuddering as his toes curled along with his tail.

“I love you…” he groaned, kissing all the way up along James’ neck, almost as if he was desperate for the contact with the vulpine. “I love ya so much…”

James panted, the front of his pants tenting shamelessly as his hands gripped through Peppy’s short buzzed haircut, squeezing into it between his long ears. “NNnhh..P-Peppy..!~”

“Jus’ let me know…” he said softly, voice breathy as he looked up at the object of his affections with crimson eyes, “if I do somethin’ y’don’t like okay?”

The taller vulpine nodded shakily - wanting nothing more than for their intimacy to continue, his legs lifting gently, looping around the hare’s hips as he held onto him. His hands went down his broad back, pulling at his shirt suggestively - something that the hare picked up on, casually tossing it as well.

James blushed as he saw the full majesty of the hare’s strong body on full display - full, strong pectorals, and a solid middle that only showed the faintest traces of cobbled abdominals. There was no doubt in his mind that he was extremely attractive - the opposite in every way compared to Dixie’s dainty body.

“Hey...Peppy?” he asked softly before the lapine could drop back down on top of him.

“Mmh..?” the lapine grunted curiously in response, stopping in mid-movements.

“This is...gonna sound dumb but…” James blushed, averting his green gaze. “...Can you flex for me?”

Peppy’s eyes widened at the request, quickly being replaced by a smug smirk as his brows arched, “I thought ya’d never ask!~”

James’ breath hitched as he saw the pair of strong arms that had only just held him curl, fists clenching as biceps bulged out of those limbs, stretching up along nearly equally thick forearms, the hare huffing as he held the pose. He gingerly reached up, running the tips of his padded fingers along those mounds, tracing the light split between the individual bicep heads.

“MMhhh…” the hare moaned at the touch from his lover. He twisted his right arm around in particular, bringing it closer to the vulpine’s face, eliciting a small groan from the taller male.

James leaned forward, nosing at that large bicep. He never thought about it before but...the male form was rather attractive - especially muscled ones. The more he indulged in his new feelings, the more he realized that masculinity and muscularity was something he enjoyed.

...Something that the hare had in spades.

“Y’know why I decided t’ join wrestlin’ and work out so hard?” the hare asked, his eyes lidding as his tensed flex slacked.

“Why?” came the inevitable response, the vulpine looking up at him curiously.

“Cuz I wanted t’ keep y’safe.”

James huffed through his padded nostrils, blushing as he looked up at the stockier male, “You’re joking… Really?”

“Would I lie t’ya?~” the hare asked teasingly, reaching down with his hand, stroking along James’ cheek, something the vulpine had leaned to enjoy immensely as he leaned into the strong paw.

“Mmmh… You look so good…” he mumbled softly, keeping his eyes cracked open to revel in Peppy’s shirtless form, tracing the curvature of his generously proportioned pectorals.

He chuckled softly as he leaned down, pressing his chest against the vulpine’s lightly toned one - a noticeable contrast between the two. “And I ain’t gonna stop either. Gonna get bigger ‘n stronger fer my boyfriend…” he cooed softly, pressing a few slow kisses along his boyfriend’s lips.

James moaned softly as the heavy weight pressed down on him, Peppy’s arms snaking around his sides, lifting him up off of the bed as they kissed deeply. Their muzzles tilted, locking together as tongues rolled together. James was getting better at the dance, his own saliva slicked appendage dancing with the hare’s, swirling around in his mouth, feeling those thick front teeth with the tip every so often.

It wasn’t until the vulpine felt the belt of his pants being undone that he broke the kiss, letting out a sharp intake of breath as he shuddered.

Peppy paused, having unclasped the buckle between his pink padded fingers, “Y’alright, Hun?”

The nickname sent a spark of pleasure up the vulpine’s spine as he heard it. “Just...surprised,” he said with a shy smile.

The hare went back to disrobing the thinner fox, pulling his jeans down off of his legs, revealing a pair of toned thighs, slipping his shoes off as well in the process. A pair of tight grey underwear hugged around the vulpine’s midsection, fabric tented, keeping a sizable erection pinned in place.

James could hardly believe what was happening - feeling like everything was a dream as he laid back, partly lifted to watch what the hare was doing. A soft groan made its way from his throat as he felt the lapine’s wide, pink padded nose nuzzle against his trapped endowment, causing his legs to squirm slightly around the larger herbivore.

“...Yer bigger than I thought,” Peppy said softly, giving the trapped head a smooch from on top of the tented fabric.

“What...were you expecting?” he asked breathily, chest bobbing, breath picking up in anticipation of what was to come.

The hare didn’t answer the question as he gently peeled the underwear down, spying the leaking head of the vulpine’s obsidian shaft. He gave it a long lick before wrapping his lips around it, sinking his mouth over the end.

If a kiss was like electricity, then the hare’s mouth sinking around his sensitive shaft was like a bolt of lightning dropping onto him. He had to grip around his own muzzle to fight from letting out a yelling moan - one that would possibly be loud enough to alert Peppy’s mother all the way down on the lower floor.

The hare’s eyes closed as he bobbed his head up and down, working dutifully over the shaft, getting used to the size as his tongue swirled around the throbbing, trapped flesh. He had imagined doing this as well - second only to kissing of course, but he still ached for this moment as well.

The lapine drank in every delicious noise his boyfriend made, sensitive ears picking up on every slight intake of breath, every sound that caught in the taller male’s throat. It was a symphony of forbidden pleasure with the hare as the conductor.

“MMmmPeeep-!” James gasped out lewdly, a few fingers pulling from his muzzle - just enough to allow him to call out his lover’s name sloppily.

Peppy moaned as well, his voice shaking through the vulpine’s endowment, eliciting a hard throb as a jet of precum gushed down his throat. The lapine greedily gulped it up, licking over his lips after pulling off of the saliva-glistening head.

“Better ‘n I thought…” he mumbled under his breath, leaning down to give the underside of the McCloud’s shaft an agonizingly teasing lick.

James didn’t even have time to question his comment before finding himself biting back another moan. Every touch of his achingly hard cock was near torturous, bursts of pleasure threatening to overload his mind.

“...You gonna cum fer me, Hun?” the hare asked, loving the feeling of the name on his tongue. His meaty mitt clasped around the base of his boyfriend’s shaft, giving it a slow squeeze, stroking it, earning himself a needy moan and a thrust from the fox’s hips.

“MMMmMMhh-!” he whined pathetically, rolling his head back, dropping it into the pillows that practically reeked of Peppy’s alluring scent. His whole body felt like it was screaming with pleasure, his heart banging in his chest as the lapine dipped his mouth once more over his aching endowment.

His breath hitched as the lapine pushed all the way to the base of his cock, the herbivore gagging slightly as he did, but otherwise keeping the endowment down. He grabbed at the pillows, practically thrashing back with them as he let out a series of pathetic moans, his toes curling, hiking his legs up, wrapping them over the small of the hare’s back.

“Peeeh…*Peeepppp*-!~ I… I’m gonna..!” he gasped out, choking the words as he felt a pressure building up deep inside his loins. The orgasm he had was like a white hot fire burning through his brain, his world nearly whiting out as the first loads gushed from his throbbing shaft.

“*Glk*-!” the hare choked as he felt the cum starting to gush down his throat. Yet, he managed to keep himself locked into place, pressing his mouth to the base of his boyfriend’s shaft, his nose taking a deep intake of the vulpine’s uniquely musky scent.

After what felt like minutes, James dropped back onto the bed, panting, his back aching from how hard he was tensed - completely unaware of it when he was blowing his load. He pawed weakly at Peppy’s back as the lapine pulled off of his cock, giving his lips a few licks.

“Mmhh… Not bad..” he whispered under his breath, sliding his chest over Fox’s, laying on top of him until they were eye-level once again.

“Have…” James gasped softly, trying to catch his breath, “Have you...done this before?”

“Jus’ a few times,” Peppy answered truthfully, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips - one which was returned weakly by the blissed out vulpine. “Hope that isn’t offputtin’.”

A tiny piece of the vulpine flared with jealousy upon learning the fact he wasn’t Peppy’s first - but it quickly snuffed out as he dropped back onto the bed. “Not really… Guess that means you just have more experience than me.”

The lapine rumbled as he slid alongside his lover, pushing up behind him, rolling the vulpine onto his side as he spooned up behind him, strong arms wrapping around his thinner body. This was another item on his long checklist of things he had always wanted to do - spooning. He kissed along the back of the fox’s neck, nuzzling his nose into it, breathing in the vulpine’s natural musk happily.

“MmmmPeppy…” he groaned softly, reaching down, finding the herbivore’s strong hands, gripping onto them. He felt safe and protected - especially when the hare’s large leg pulled up over his own, completely wrapping him up, developing him in a cocoon of lapine.

“Never lettin’ ya go…” Peppy said under his breath, giving the crook of his fox’s neck another kiss, giving the gentlest of nibbles through his vivid orange fur. His hands wrapped around the vulpine’s smaller ones, squeezing them tight, keeping him close to his bulkier form.

“...I mean, you gotta let me go at some point,” he giggled softly, his tail thumping between the lapine’s meaty thighs.

“Don’t ruin th’ moment, James,” Peppy said, his voice lacking any bite as he squeezed a little harder, eliciting a soft moan from the other male.

“Sorry! ...Sorry,” the vulpine said with a soft giggle, nuzzling back into the burly lapine that had enveloped him. “Mmh… This is really nice…” He felt safe in those large arms - like he was hidden away from the rest of the world, and the rest of his responsibilities. It felt like nothing could harm him while Peppy’s arms were around him.

He liked that feeling.

He liked it a lot.

The minutes ticked by like seconds as the pair of them snuggled together, basking together in a moment that both of them had craved for years. A soft moan slipped from James’ lips as his boyfriend’s strong hand reached up, caressing his pointed ear, rubbing along the base in a way that made his spine tingle.

The hare smirked, front buck teeth showing - having realized he found a sensitive spot. He dug his fingers in a little more firmly, massaging circles around the base of that orange furred triangle. The hare dipped his index finger along the inside of that ear, feeling the dense creamy fluff that ran along the contours, thoroughly enjoying the shivers that it elicited.

James moaned out quietly, rolling his head, practically putty in the other male’s hands. “S-so…i-is this how it’s going to be now? Are you just going to pamper me?” he asked, his voice slightly breathy from the stimulation.

“Mm…at least when we’re alone,” the hair chuckled, kissing along the vulpine’s neck affectionately, nuzzling his face into it, savoring the smell of the fox. It was as if he was trying to soak as much of him in as possible, to memorize every detail about this vulpine - his scent, how he reacted when touched the right way, even down to the coloration and texture of his soft fur.

*When we’re alone…* James ran the thought through his head, his enthusiasm waning slightly. The realization hit him as he laid there.

This would never be accepted. *They* would never be accepted like this.

The realization made his chest ache, pressing back tighter against the lapine, pulling his left arm around him tighter, nuzzling into the strong limb. His life didn’t feel fair. Why did everything he wanted either get swept to the side or wasn’t considered acceptable?

Peppy squeezed around his boyfriend a little tighter, feeling his body starting to stiffen up, easily picking up on the vulpine’s growing discontent. “Everythin’ alright?” he asked softly, his lips brushing along the fox’s neck as he spoke.

“...I think my life sucks,” James said plainly, leaning his head to expose a little more of his neck to the male wrapped around him.

It was like Peppy had thought - having put two and two together, realizing that this must have been the issue he broke down over while at prom. As much as he wanted to offer words of comfort to his hurting boyfriend - he had no idea what to say, the topic completely beyond his grasp.

So he grasped what he could: his boyfriend.

James let out a soft moan as those strong hands squeezed over his chest, being pulled back into a purposeful hug by the larger lapine. He blushed, feeling those strong limbs bulge as they squeezed around him, feeling the affection radiating off of the hare.

“Doesn’ matter - y’ain’t gonna lose me, y’hear? I’m gonna be with ya th’ whole way,” he said softly, his face pressed against the back of James’ neck. “Y’don't have t’ worry anymore, cuz I’m gonna take care of ya.”

“Peppy...they’re making me leave Corneria,” James choked out softly, feeling the dam of emotions starting to shudder again - barely patched up from the last time it had broken.

“Wha…?” he asked after a long pause, his purposeful squeezing slacking.

“They’re sending me to Monroe University on Zoness.”

The reality sank in for the lapine as he ran the words over again in his head. *Zoness…?* That was on the other side of the system! His mind raced for answers on how he could follow his boyfriend that vast of a distance. He shook his head, as if to shoo away doubts that were beginning to foment within his mind.

“That doesn’t matter! I’ll find a way t’ get to ya!” he said determinedly, as if more for himself than his mate. “I’ll get a job ‘n save t’ meet ya there!”

The proclamations of the lapine made the tension in the vulpine’s chest abate, feeling his heart melt slightly as he realized how far his devotions to him went. He slowly turned around to face his lover, their chests together as he looked into his lover’s crimson eyes - seeing desperation tinged with pain.

He couldn’t help but smile faintly, the corners of his muzzle pulling, “...You really love me that much?”

Peppy answered with a hard kiss to that handsome face, his hands pulling around, caressing both of his cheeks, holding onto him as the two of them made out slowly. He poured everything into that kiss, his love, his desire to protect his best friend and subsequent lover. The two of them moaned softly in the embrace, the lapine breaking it before pulling him up tight against his chest.

“Ah do…” he whispered, “An’ I’m never gonna leave ya.”

James could feel tears swelling at the corners of his eyes, his breath hitching softly at the sheer sincerity of the lapine’s words.

“I love you so much…”

________________

The pair had finished dinner, James still giggling as he followed the hair out of the kitchen, their bare feet thudding along the carpeted floor.

“Told ya I could do it!”

“That didn’t mean you had to!” the vulpine said with a laugh, thudding up the stairs behind his lover, bushy tail wagging behind him from the amusement.

The sun had already set, the inky blackness of night filtering through the outside windows as they made their way back to Peppy’s room. Just like last time, he locked the door behind them before flashing a warm smile to his lover.

Dinner had come extraordinarily late that day - mostly due to his father having to work overtime at his office job. Neither one of the younger males minded however - it simply gave them more time to themselves - a thing that both of them desperately wanted.

James always enjoyed being in the lapine’s room. The ceiling was sloped, the tall end closest to the bed while it nearly dropped to the floor on the opposite side, where the headboard to the hare’s bed sat. There were various posters of larger guys on the walls, wrestlers and various famous figures - the vulpine never having thought much about it until now.

...Now it made a little more sense - all of these muscular guys hanging from the walls. Most guys their age had more than a few beautiful women instead.

Instead of heading to the bed, the stocky herbivore went over to his computer, sitting in a simple office chair - rudimentary with no arm rests. He tapped at his computer, waking it as he clicked a few times with the nearby mouse, his large hand nearly engulfing it as he worked.

Sauntering up behind him, James peeked over his shoulder, “What’re you up to?” He smiled slightly as Peppy’s left hand reached back, stroking along his neck and through his hair affectionately.

“Jus’ checkin’ ta see if I got any homework that needs doin’,” he said distractedly as he flicked through various webpages, seeming to enjoy playing with his boyfriend’s hair idly as he did.

James let out a pleased sound as his hair was played with - something that instantly calmed him down. He lowered his chin so it sat between those large ears, nestling properly between the half flopped appendages. Forward and back his chin went, nestling in, his arms draping around the herbivore’s shoulders, letting his lithe limbs lay over his strong, barreled chest.

“Mm… Doesn’ look like I got anythin’,” Peppy said after a moment, the blue light of the screen reflecting off of the lapine’s eyes in the otherwise low light of the room.

And a good thing too, it was getting late, running slightly past 9 already.

Peppy leaned back in his chair, bringing both of his hands up, stroking through James’ hair slowly, tweaking playfully around his ears, giving them a rub, enjoying the soft, pleased sounds that came from the taller vulpine.

Still…they had a little bit of time left - James’ mind wandering as he tried to think of something they could do together in this intimate environment. His ears popped up, as he realized something -

Peppy hadn’t gotten off during their previous encounter together!

“Uhm… Hey...Pep?” James asked, his words getting caught slightly in his throat.

The bulkier lapine peered up at his mate curiously.

“You uh… I mean, you took care of me earlier but…what about you?” he asked, finding the subject awkward to talk about - only adding to the warm blush that tinged his cheeks.

“Hm? Oh!” he laughed, beaming, showing off those front buck teeth that James loved so much. “Y’don’t gotta worry ‘bout me - jus’ as long as yer fine, I don’ mind~”

Even though he was convinced that Peppy was telling the truth, James didn’t feel right leaving things lopsided like that. He pondered to himself, looking around the room for a moment before returning his gaze back to the lapine.

“...Hey, Pep?” he asked again.

“Mmh..?”

“Would…you…” he started, feeling his breath hitch with the question he was about to ask, fidgeting adorably. “...Would you...uh, like to...have uhm…s-sex with me?”

Peppy’s crimson eyes widened at the request, spinning in his chair to properly face his boyfriend. He looked over him, trying to detect if the orange furred vulpine was being earnest.

“...Y’sure y’want that?” he asked cautiously. “Y’don’t gotta do anythin’ jus’ t’ make me happy.”

“No, I..!” he started, huffing as his tail sunk between his legs, the tip of it wagging back and forth. “...I kinda want to try. I’m curious - and… I mean, I want to make you feel good too.” he looked over to his mate, emerald eyes practically sparkling off of the light from the hare’s monitor. “Please?”

Peppy let out an exhale from his pink padded nostrils, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “Alright…but yer gonna tell me th’ second y’don’t like it or want me t’ stop, y’hear?”

James nodded nervously. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach - a feeling of anticipation building inside of him as he watched the lapine move over to a nearby desk, pulling out a drawer. He produced a bottle of lube before making his way over to his personal closet on the other end of the room, pulling out a simple light blue towel.

Peppy tossed the towel across his bed, covering the majority of it before nodding at the placement. James was already stripping himself down, working his shirt off before shimmying out of his pants. Amazingly, he was already hard despite blowing such a heavy load earlier - apparently looking forward to what was about to come.

“Now, before we start - y’should get yerself cleaned out down there,” the hare gestured, pointing at the vulpine’s rear, the taller male curiously looking around at it, hiking his tail up. “I’m not gonna stick anythin’ in there until yer all washed up,” he chuckled, flashing his mate a smile.

“A-ah… Y-yeah, I guess you’re right…” His gaze followed the gesturing of Peppy’s hand to the nearby door, the vulpine popping it open - revealing a simple, if not small bathroom. He closed the door behind him, thunking around inside for a few minutes.

Eventually he popped back, out shuddering, making a slight face.

“Man… I don’t think I’ve ever really… Reached that deep inside me before,” he blushed, fidgeting bashfully as he made his way over to his boyfriend’s bed.

“Mmh… Y’sure yer ready fer this? If y’think jus’ cleanin’ yerself out is a bit much, yer—”

“N-no!” James barked out quickly, “No, I can do it! I *want* to do it.”

Peppy gave him a look before nodding, “Alright then. Go ahead ‘n lay on th’ bed.” His smile returned as he saw the attractive figure of his boyfriend saunter over to the bed, enjoying the majestic flow of his body as he dropped onto the bed. He had to admit, there was something else about the way most carnivores moved - their movements elegant in a way - with James being no exception.

James lifted his rear, closing his eyes as he laid down, hearing the squirt of lube over Peppy’s digits before he felt the chilled appendages push gently between his glutes.

“O-ohh.. Hhnmm…” he moaned softly, feeling them probe deeper inside of him, the brush against his sphincter like the gentle caress of an electric current.

“Now y’need ta loosen, alright? Gotta relax ‘n let me in,” Peppy cooed, sitting on his knees along the side of the bed.

James did as he was told, letting his eyes shut as he tried to release as much tension in his body as he could. His breathing hitched as he felt the first digit starting to slide into him - helped out by the fact he had pulled and stretched himself slightly in the bathroom.

The feeling was divine - if not a little uncomfortable at first, feeling that digit sink further and further into him until it hilted to the third knuckle.

“...Y’doin’ okay, Hun?” he asked, his voice a tender whisper as he leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

James nodded shakily, his tail hiked up over his back, feeling the creamy white tip of it tickling against the back of his neck. He moaned quietly as he felt a second digit slip into him, feeling himself stretch and pull, loosening for the burly digits that slowly worked in and out of him.

It didn’t take long until he was moaning, rocking his hips into the motions, feeling the hare’s third knuckles bouncing off of his hole. He gasped softly as he felt a third digit push into him, stretching him even more, pulling wide.

While it was uncomfortable at first - and maybe even a bit painful, it was nearing the point of pure pleasure now. The sensations of his digits working in and out of him was like waves of pleasure crashing against his mind, the vulpine’s achingly hard member sandwiched under him as he rocked his hips into every thrust.

A soft whine shook from the vulpine’s throat as he felt those digits pull out of him, feeling the open air caressing against his stretched sphincter. He felt empty, his whine growing slightly louder at the urge to be filled once again.

Peppy had moved back to his drawer, having produced a condom, quickly tearing it open before kicking off the rest of his clothes as well. He slipped it on around his cock - a shorter length than the vulpine’s own - but a fair bit thicker. A funny thing, considering it mirrored the relationship between their bodies as well.

James couldn’t help but stare at the muscled form of the lapine that was about to take him. Everything about the herbivore was perfect - from his smile, to how the padded musculature over his body pulled and swelled under his taut chocolate colored pelt. A soft groan shook through him as he felt the hare mounted on top of him, straddling along his thighs.

Another squirt of lube could be heard as Peppy lubed up his rubber encased shaft, getting it nice and slicked up before angling his endowment down, pushing it between James’ quivering, flexing rear.

“Easy...easy,” Peppy cooed, feeling his lover tensing up in anticipation. “Y’gotta stay relaxed.”

James let out a shaky exhale as he folded his arms under his chin, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. He could feel the end of his boyfriend’s cock pushing between him, breath hitching as it sank into him slowly.

“*OOUUUuhh*-!” the vulpine moaned pathetically - loud enough to make Peppy thankful that the walls were densely built in his house.

Inch after inch of Peppy’s shaft sank into the vulpine, the taller male gasping as he gripped into the towel under him, quivering as he choked back a few shameless moans. His endowment was certainly thicker than the fingers that had occupied him earlier. Still, despite the slight pain and the stretching he was going through - it was certainly a pleasurable experience.

It wasn’t long until the hare had hilted him completely, having dropped down so his muscled chest pressed against his orange furred back. The lapine gave a few kisses along his neck, arms slipping under his sides, lifting him subtly in a close hug.

“Y’alright..?” he asked, his own voice breathy, a slight shudder in his words.

“MMMmm…!” James nodded eagerly, shaking his head up and down. The longer that Peppy remained inside him, the more he realized he loved the feeling - the sheer feeling of being filled - and by someone he loved so much. He had to wonder if this is what girls might have felt when coupling with their boyfriends.

Either way, it was a blissful feeling - especially with Peppy’s strong arms wrapped around him protectively, the lapine kissing along his neck slowly.

“Ah love you…” he whispered quietly, starting to lift his hips, working them forward back gently, letting his lube-slicked shaft slip in and out of the vulpine beneath him. His bulging glutes squeezed, deep dimples forming as they clenched from the movements of his thrusts.

James whined from the sentiment and the movements both, shuddering as he looped his arms around Peppy’s hugging onto them tightly. The speed of the lapine’s thrusts slowly started to pick up, the sound of his hips clapping against the vulpine’s rear echoing off of the walls.

“NNNNhh-!” he moaned, shuddering and shaking, letting out a few gasps as the head of Peppy’s cock slammed into his prostate. Explosions of pure pleasure exploded inside of his mind like fireworks with every slam of the sensitive spot deep inside of him.

“Fuck…” Peppy gasped under his breath, tilting his head, wrapping his mouth around the neck of his boyfriend, biting down gently, giving it a sensual squeeze - eliciting a needy whine from the other male. Up and down his hips went, having carefully ratched up the force until now - finally going full tilt against the fox’s rippling, slightly reddened ass.

James couldn’t even find words, the only thing shaking through his throat was primal noises - ones that growled and shook through his very being. His whole body felt like it was on fire, from his toes to the tips of his ears - feeling more alive than he ever felt up until that point. He lifted his own hips, bracing himself, allowing the hare to slam hard against him even as his own cock leaked all over his stomach and the towel below.

“MMff… MMNnhff..-!” Peppy grunted, his thrusting growing shaky, sweat beading over him as his body quaked, clearly starting to teeter on the edge, the sheer pleasure of James’ insides squeezing around his sensitive shaft nearly overwhelming him.

The smaller male gasped loudly as the lapine hilted him one last time, slamming into his prostate like a baseball against a bat. His cock swelled under him, gushing out ropes of cum all over his chest and stomach, splattering it onto the towel below as the copious amounts of lube dripped from between his reddened cheeks. He had to stuff his own fist into his mouth to keep from letting out bellowing moans - the last thing he wanted to do was alert his parents to what they were doing.

Both of them panted, sweat dripping as they caught their breaths, riding the post-orgasm high.

“...Holy… Cow,” the vulpine said after a moment, a hitch of awkwardness as his chest heaved.

“Y’can cuss, James,” the lapine snickered, giving his neck a shaky kiss, hugging him a little tighter, his endowment buried deep inside the object of his affections.

“Holy, *fuck*-!” the vulpine revised quickly before busting out into a laugh, one that was shared with his buck toothed companion.

It wasn’t until they heard a knock on the door that both of them seized up, their eyes going wide as their warm fuzzy moment had turned ice cold - like a bucket of water had been thrown on a warm fire.

“Goodnight boys! Try not ta stay up too late!” the voice of Peppy’s mother came through the door, the pair of males looking at each other with an equal amount of apprehension - and a little bit of terror.

“Uh.. G’night Mom-!” Peppy called through the door, the pair of them laying together, frozen in their positions for what felt like minutes, hearts thudding in their respective chests.

“Do...you think she heard..?” James asked the obvious question in hushed tones, his face looking mortified.

Peppy ran the last few moments in his mind, constructing how the scenario might have played on the other side of the door considering the timing. After thinking about it for a while, he let out a slow exhale, “Nah, I don’t think she did…”

James let out a larger exhale, practically deflating under the hare that laid on top of him. “Good…” He shifted a bit, squirming slightly under all the bulky weight of the lapine, “Can...you get off though? Y-you’re kinda heavy…”

“Oh-!” Peppy exclaimed, sitting up instantly, straddling around James’ thighs, his cock sliding out of him with a wet pop. “Sorry ‘bout that~”

James shuddered, a soft whine making its way through his lips at being emptied of Peppy’s endowment - feeling strangely incomplete. Slowly, he sat up as well, his back pressing against the lapine’s sweaty chest.

“So…” Peppy started, sounding bashful, almost nervous. “How’d I do?”

“I don’t really have a frame of reference but…” James said with a slight smile, reaching back to rub over his rear, letting out a slight hiss from how sore it was. “...Really good - like…holy shit.”

Peppy’s face pulled into a beaming, buck toothed smile at the praise, clearly proud of his boyfriend’s approval. A thought went through his mind - the lapine lifting his arms as he clenched his fists. His biceps swelled as they peaked, strong arms rippling with the results of years worth of work at the school gym.

James huffed, blushing even hader as he saw the display, reaching out slowly, tracing over the swollen peaks of those biceps, stroking over them with his padded digits. “...Wow, they’re...really big,” he said, the amazement clear in his voice. “It uhm...felt really good being held by those arms when you were.. uh…” he nearly squeaked out the next words, “fucking me…”

“Ain’t captain’ of th’ wrestlin’ team fer nothin’~” the lapine beamed proudly, switching poses, hitting a most muscular, his arms swinging forward, his entire torso bulging with raw muscle as traps swelled and pectorals clamped together.

A low groan shook through James’ throat as he fell back onto his rear at the impressive display in front of him, the worked up lapine’s masculine musk tickling at his sensitive sinuses. “O-okay, okay! I get it! Just…stop before I blow again,” the vulpine said with a soft laugh, running a hand over his sweaty forehead.

Peppy beamed, thoroughly enjoying just how much he was able to push his boyfriend’s buttons with his body.

“Alright, c’mon - let’s get cleaned up ‘n get some sleep~”

James nodded, slowly getting off of the bed, smiling like an idiot the entire time as he followed his boyfriend into the bathroom, ready to spend an entire night wrapped up in his strong arms - safe from the world and far away from the responsibilities that were forced onto his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter was done by the awesome Arcwuff!
> 
> You can find more of his art at https://twitter.com/arcwuff or https://www.furaffinity.net/user/intimatewolf


	4. Fractured Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their relationship firmly established, the two might have let their guard slip a bit.
> 
> Hopefully consequences don't run too deeply.

James smiled.

It was a rare thing for him to be beaming like that so early in the morning. The white-blue glow of Lylat barely peeked over the horizon, the sky a warm mix of oranges and red. His smile widened as Peppy slid up against his side, flanking him, the pair walking along the cement pathway to the back entrance of the school.

Their hands were clasped together, fingers laced tightly in an open show of affection - or at least so long as they thought nobody was watching, their gaze flicking around every so often.

The previous night was pure magic - and not just for James, but Peppy as well. The pair of them had slept like rocks, the lapine hating his morning alarm even more than usual when it finally went off.

James’ sleeping face was adorable, the way his cheek fur was a mess from laying on it was an image that was glued onto his mind. He had woken him with a kiss, the two of them making out for a solid five minutes before they decided to get out of bed and get some quick breakfast before the bus arrived.

The pair of them had slipped into the gym - a familiar place to the lapine, yet a foreign one for the fox. James peered around curiously, having realized it was the first time he had ever set foot in the decent sized room. The rafters were high, with plenty of workout equipment strewn about with one of the walls having a long, horizontal mirror mounted to it.

“I don’t think I’ve been here before,” he vocalized, slightly distracted as he stepped around a rack full of weights, never letting go of Peppy’s hand as he did.

“Really? Hhrrh,” he grunted curiously, “Maybe I oughta take ya with me when I work out next time.”

James’ cheeks flushed - thoughts of what Peppy would look like in the middle of a sweaty, intense workout making their way through his head. “That’s…uh, a really good way to blow our cover.”

“‘Prolly a really good way t’ make y’blow yer load,” the hare responded, guffawing at his own joke as his deep voice echoed in the large open space.

“So… uh…” james fiddled with his free fingers, twiddling them around the fabric of his jacket. “Why are we back here anyway?”

“Because…” Peppy said, pushing him against the back wall, the vulpine leaning against the mirror that ran along it. “I wanna kiss ya before class. Don’ think I could survive th’ day if I didn’...” he purred smoothly, leaning forward, their chests pressing together.

James blushed hard, feeling both of his hands being pulled up, digits lacing together with Peppy’s meatier ones. His breath hitched as the lapine closed the distance, making out with him slowly - sensually, their bodies rocking together with a passion they had found and mastered in only a few short day’s time.

Every touch from the lapine was like a burst of pleasure arcing through the taller vulpine’s body, soft moans being coaxed out of him. For some reason, it was even more intense in such a public space. Perhaps it was the fear of being caught that made things seem more enticing than they should have been. Regardless, the fox’s heart raced as his boyfriend pushed him harder into the wall, deepening the kiss, using his tongue in ways that he couldn’t begin to mimic.

Before they could break the kiss of their own accord, the double doors that led to the gym practically smashed open, crashing against the respective walls, having been kicked open by a sneaker encased foot.

“Goddamn, FUCK,” a voice barked, a deep angry growl to it. “Fuckin’ application was denied!”

Alex Herdman, otherwise known as “Ace,” the star quarterback of the football team stomped through the doors, the high and tight, brown haired tiger made his way in, a phone clasped to the side of his head.

James and Peppy froze, still grappled with each other. For some reason, they couldn’t seem to untangle themselves - the sheer shock of the doors opening so explosively having muddled any response other than to freeze.

The tiger’s ice blue gaze flicked across the open expanse, his jaw slacking at the sight at the other end of the gym.

James looked like he was about to melt, his face a hot shade of red, his body almost willing itself to turn inside out and vanish into a void. Peppy hadn’t fared much better - instead of trying to push his boyfriend off of him, his first instinct was to grab him and pull him even closer, making the situation they found themselves seem even more damning.

“...I’ll call you back,” the tiger said, reaching up, pushing his thumb against the bottom half of his phone before tucking it into his pocket. He turned, staring at the two properly, his thumbs looped in his pockets, those striking eyes looking over the pair judgmentally. James certainly didn’t like the sneer that was starting to form across the feline’s smug face.

“Now what...do we have here?” the tiger asked as he peered down his wide, feline nose. “A couple’a fags using the gym as their private makeout hole?” His brow quirked as he stared at Peppy in particular, his expression changing to one of surprise. “Now this *is* interesting! The captain of the wrestling team...is a gay? Wow - not surprising I guess. It’s a pretty faggy sport to begin with - dudes grabbin’ all over each other ‘n shit.”

“Shut it, Ace,” Peppy growled dangerously, keeping his arms around James, tilting him away from the taller tiger. Sure, he was well muscled - but pound for pound, he didn’t match Peppy’s sizable bulk.

“Ooohhh~” the tiger said mockingly, waving his hands as he stepped uncomfortably close to the other pair of males. “Or what? You’ll shut me up? Gonna plug my mouth with your tongue too?” he laughed, his voice booming from his chest as if he just told the galaxy’s most funny joke.

“Like I’d kiss trash,” Peppy snapped back, having pulled his arms from James, maneuvering the mortified vulpine around partially behind him.

“Please,” Ace replied unphased, “I wouldn’t be talking if I were you. Having to settle for a *dude* because you can’t cut it with the ladies?” His sneer widened at the hare’s angered reaction, amused with how the lapine’s lips curled. “Don’t think I didn’t see you at the prom without a date - pathetic, man.”

James was almost afraid he was going to mention seeing the two of them together at the prom, his tightened chest slacking slightly once he realized that wasn’t the case. However, it was only slight - the vulpine still terrified of what was going to happen now that they were discovered.

“And y’got the lil rich boy with you!” he said, sneering even wider, revealing an array of sharp teeth, “Wow, I might be wrong about your choice! You tryin’ to line your pockets or something?” he snickered, a wretched sound that made both of the other male’s ears fold back.

His gaze turned to the vulpine that was half-hidden behind the hare, “So…what? You payin’ him to suck your dick or somethin’?”

“Tha’s enough-!” Peppy barked, the rage palpable in his voice, his muscled body trembling subtly.

“What? I’m jus’ askin’ the guy a question,” the tiger sneered, making the mistake of reaching past Peppy and putting his paw over James’ shoulder. Before he could even open his mouth, his arm was violently smacked away - so much so that it actually sent him stumbling a step.

Peppy seethed, his chest bobbing, having fully stepped between them, “Don’t you fuckin’ put a hand on ‘em…”

“Oh hoh… Oh-hoh-hoh-!” the tiger laughed, his sneer taking on a malevolent tone, a dangerous glint flashing in the feline’s eyes as he bared his fangs, “Fag wants to fight, huh..?”

Panic started welling up inside of James at what was unfolding in front of him. Before he could get a word out, the first blow went flying. Ace had curled his hand into a striped fist, having thrown it at Peppy’s face. Luckily, the hare had dodged the worst of it, the carnivore’s knuckles having grazed along his cheek in a less-than-comfortable manner.

It was like someone had flicked a switch in the usually reserved Peppy’s mind. Someone had threatened his boyfriend - touched him. And not only that, they just threw a punch at him.

Ace’s eyes widened as the hare was on him in an instant, grappling with his arms. He grunted, straining as those strong limbs clamped around him like a vice, threatening to spill him over. His feet stumbled, barely able to keep himself upright as his tail flicked behind him, a snarl shaking through his throat.

Peppy let out a gasp, saliva flying out of his maw from the opening the tiger had found - kneeing him right in the stomach.

“Hah! That all you got y’stupid fuckin’ fag? Didn’t anyone teach you how to throw a p—”

The words of the feline were cut off, Peppy’s curled fist having flown up from below, clocking the tiger right on the end of his broad, white furred chin. The big cat stumbled back, practically choking on his own words as stars exploded in his vision. Before he could react, the hare had dashed forward, tackling him to the ground, the breath being knocked out of him as his broad back slammed onto the rubber mat covered floor.

“You fuckin’ FAG-!” the tiger bellowed in rage, snarling as he wrestled across the floor with the herbivore, squirming as those strong, brown furred limbs wrapped around him.

James’ was shocked speechless with the sheer ferocity of his boyfriend, making mental note of what those limbs could do when they *weren’t* wrapped around him in a loving embrace. The tiger roared as his head was pulled into a lock, being squeezed between a large bicep and a meaty forearm.

“Apologize-!” Peppy barked into his ear, a dangerous growl in his voice.

“I’m not gonna apologize for—*HNGK*-!” he strained, gurgling as his oxygen was cut off, eyes practically bulging in his head, the feline spazzing in the hare’s powerful grip. He was out of his element - the tiger might have been good in a fist fight, but he was up against the *captain* of the wrestling team as he writhed on the floor.

“Yer gonna apologize t’ James,” He growled against the tiger’s rounded ear, the tiger gurgling indignantly in response, trying to kick with his legs futility, causing one of his feet to clang against a nearby weight bench. “Or I’m gonna pop yer fuckin’ head off - y’hear?!”

The tiger snarled, Peppy making the fatal mistake of allowing him enough room to speak. Instead of words, the tiger’s mouth opened wide, sinking his fangs into the hare’s forearms, eliciting a howl of pain from the brown furred lapine.

The feline fought his way free from the hare’s iron-like grip - but not before earning another punch in the face, hitting him right below the eye, eliciting a snarl from the big cat. Blood dripped from his fangs, the jock stumbling back to his feet, spitting a gob of crimson tainted saliva off to the side.

Peppy sprung back to his feet, ignoring the burning pain and the dribble of blood from his punctured forearm, glaring daggers into the hunched over feline - expecting more fight from the other male. ...However, he was proven incorrect, the tiger backing off, practically turning to run to the door.

“Fuck the both of you-!” he barked out, one of his clawed hands wrapped around the door. He was already sporting a shiner from the hit, the flesh bulging, having turned purple around his left eye. He carried his wounded self and his sense of pride out of the gym, letting the doors slam shut behind him, leaving the pair in deafening silence.

“P-Pep…” James said apprehensively, making his way over to the tensed herbivore, his chest still bobbing, adrenaline rushing through his system. “...Are you okay?”

The herbivore let out a hiss of pain as he twisted his forearm the wrong way, a few dollops of crimson liquid dripping their way off of his fur.

“Your arm-!” James gasped, gingerly grabbing it by the elbow and wrist, lifting it to look at the damage. “Holy shit… He *bit* you..?”

Peppy shook his arm free - perhaps a little harder than he should have, tugging it away from the vulpine defensively. “It’s fine. Jus’...get me th’ medkit. It’s over there, under th’ desk,” he pointed with his uninjured arm to one of the standard teacher’s desks that sat at the corner of the room - looking mildly dusty and unused.

James quickly ran over, feeling around until he found it latched along the underside of the desk, a few tugs managing to pry the box loose. Before he could return to Peppy’s side, he heard the first bell ring - a noise that made his ears flatten against his skull.

...They were late for class.

Biting at his lip, James slid next to his boyfriend, the lapine having sat at the end of one of the weight benches, nursing his injured arm. Peppy took the box from him without saying a word, opening it before finding some antiseptics, spraying the punctures where the tiger had buried his fangs. He let out a soft hiss from the stinging, but otherwise sat still.

“Hey, Peppy?” he prodded gently with his words, catching the lapine’s crimson gaze as the hare wrapped his forearm with gauze. “...Thanks - for protecting me.”

Peppy stared at the vulpine for a second before the corners of his mouth pulled up faintly, “Couldn’t let ‘em talk shit ‘bout my boyfriend.” His smile turned into a laugh as James crashed against his side, hugging onto him tightly. The hare turned, pressing his lips gently to the vulpine’s sharing a quick affectionate gesture before he returned back to dressing his arm properly.

The medkit shut with a soft click, the hare bringing it back to where it belonged before rejoining his boyfriend, pulling him up off of the bench with one of his strong hands, “C’mon - better not be later ‘n we already are.”

James smiled back at the lapine, nodding before heading out with him, following close behind.

________________

The vulpine had gotten an earful from his first period teacher, her shrill voice still ringing in his ears even as he sat in his chair. He could barely focus on what the lesson was about - something about early Venomian history. ...He also swore he got a few dirty looks from her - like she was picking up on the fact he could barely pay attention.

His mind kept jumping back to the fight between Ace and Peppy - not expecting a brawl between them. It was short, but intense to make up for it. He still couldn’t believe the tiger *bit* his boyfriend - such a thing was...very frowned upon - carnivores using their fangs and claws was something that was akin to someone pulling a knife.

“Mister McCloud,” the aged female camel snapped, peering through her plates for glasses. “Perhaps you would be willing the answer the question for the class.”

James’ eyes widened as he stiffened in his chair, panic racing through him. He didn’t even hear the question, let alone know a possible answer for today’s lesson! His throat dried up as he let out a noise akin to two balloons rubbing together.

A soft chime from the comm system interrupted the teacher before her inevitable roast of the young vulpine.

“James McCloud, Mister James McCloud, please report to the principal’s office,” a cool, female voice played over the speaker that was mounted into the wall.

He could feel his blood run cold, a smug expression forming over the teacher’s face - the look of someone amused at another getting their perceived comeuppance. The rest of the class was hushed, James feeling like a thousand eyes were fixed on him in silence as he awkwardly collected his things, getting up before heading out of the door.

The click behind him sounded louder than it should have - more like a bang before he stepped away. His heart thudded in his chest as he made his way through the hallways, winding his way to where the principal’s office was.

...Did they find out about Peppy’s fight? Did they know about...their kiss together? Thoughts raced through his mind - panic - and mostly about what would happen if his parents were to find out. Part of him prayed it was just about the fight, that maybe he would get a reprimand or some detention - and that the feline had left out the part where he found the two of them together.

Every step of his shoes on the hard floor echoed across the hall, like the tick of a clock - feeling like it was counting down his death sentence as the glass walls of the front office came into view. He spotted Peppy standing inside, a lump forming in his throat that he couldn’t swallow away.

The door clicked behind him as he stepped through, looking around the otherwise roomy office. It smelled sterile, the scent of cleaners and paper filling the air - an unpleasant smell to the nervous vulpine. He made his way up behind Peppy, looking over at him, his gaze being returned by the hare.

“‘Ey…” he said softly, flashing a faint smile as he looked over the object of his affection. 

...He looked so nervous - the lapine feeling a pang of guilt for being the cause of their current situation. He had to fight the reflex to squeeze his boyfriend’s shoulder comfortingly, pulling back his hand at the last moment before his dense digits made contact.

Noise could be heard behind the wooden door to the Principal’s office, a shuffling from the other side before the door popped open. On the other side was a mortified and equally pissed looking tiger - looking like a scolded child as he made his way into the lobby. Ace snapped a glare at the pair of them, his lips curling, revealing a pair of sharp fangs before he dropped himself into one of the chairs at the other end of the room - content to ignore them.

“You may go in now,” the busy secretary behind the desk said towards the pair - hardly paying them any mind as she worked over her console, the eagle’s feathered fingers tapping quickly over her keyboard.

James gulped as he shuffled his feet, feeling like lead weights were attached to his ankles. Up until this point he had a clean record, never having set foot into the principal’s office, let alone getting a reprimand from a teacher. He practically shrunk behind Peppy as he followed him into the somewhat spacious office.

Behind an old oaken desk was an aged tawny brown lion, a set of thin black glasses sitting over his wide, leonine nose. He regarded the pair of boys walking into his office with ocean blue eyes, gesturing with a large padded hand for them to sit - which both of them did, if not a little clumsily on James’ part.

“Hello, boys,” he said, his voice a low, rumbling, yet friendly tone. His hands folded over his desk, crossing together as he stared at the pair of males in front of him. “So… You two have had an eventful morning - or so I’ve heard.”

Peppy flinched slightly, his crimson gaze averting from the older lion, “I… Y’could say that, Sir.”

The larger feline’s gaze was an even one, lidded slightly, conveying his calm demeanour. “It seems you two were part of an altercation with Mr. Bernard in the gym.” Before Peppy could fully open his mouth, the lion continued, “Now, I’m not placing blame. We’ve reviewed the camera records and it’s quite clear that he provoked the fight.”

The feline’s eyes drifted down to the hare’s bandaged forearm, his own large hand reaching out for it, “May I?”

Peppy said nothing, reaching out with his burly arm, letting the feline grasp it. He was surprised by how gentle the larger, older male’s touch was, looking over the bandaged sections of his brown furred arm.

“As you may know, using one’s fangs or claws are a grave legal matter,” the lion said, gently releasing the hare’s arm before sitting back into his plush, brown leather chair.

James gulped softly, his hands practically grappling together in his lap as he sat there, waiting for the other shoe to drop. ...After all, if Ace was in trouble, then…

“Unfortunately, despite the provoked altercation, I can’t solely place blame upon Mr. Herdman,” the lion continued, his voice an even tone - like a parent reading out rules to a child. His gaze drifted between the pair of males before speaking again, “Mr. Hare - I’m afraid I have to give you a three day suspension.”

Peppy grit his jaw, but otherwise remained silent.

“As for you, Mr. McCloud,” the lion frowned as he looked him over - James feeling like his heart was about to explode in his chest under the lion’s sea-blue gaze. “I’m afraid in accordance with school policy, all forms of public displays of affection must be reported to the offender’s parents.”

James felt his throat turn completely dry, ears folding back against his skull. Wait… Public displays of affection? That…

The vulpine felt himself going slightly faint as the room felt like it was beginning to spin. Of course the cameras had caught them kissing - no doubt seen during their review of the fight in the gym.

“The same for you as well, Mr. Hare—”

“W-wait-!” James cried out, having found his voice, holding out a hand as if to pause the Principal. “Please..! Don’t contact our parents!” he begged, his voice taking on a pathetic, whining tone that made Peppy’s stomach ache.

“I’m sorry Mr. McCloud, but those are the rules,” the lion gave him a sympathetic look, his muzzle pulled into a small frown. “And even if I would like to, I’m afraid they’ve already been contacted. I’ve also been told they’ve sent someone to pick you up for today.”

*Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…* James practically screamed inside of his head, feeling like he was going to puke and suffocate at the same time. Thoughts of what was going to happen raced in his head - there was *no way* his parents would support him wanting to be with Peppy.

He felt like his world was crashing down again - and this time it was decidedly more real.

Throwing his personal reservations to the wind, Peppy reached out, slipping his right hand into James’ left, squeezing the limp limb tightly. He didn’t care if he did it in front of the Principal - his mate needed him, and he wasn’t about to let someone else’s gaze stop him. After all, he already knew about their relationship. 

If the Principal had an opinion on the topic of two men showing affection, he didn’t show it, still holding his sympathetic expression from earlier. “The two of you will still be able to graduate just fine - it’s just a small mark on your records - the punishment a mere formality.”

“So.. When does, uh..my suspension start?” the hare asked, his voice similarly sounding scratchy and dried out.

“Not until tomorrow. You can go back to class now that we’re through,” he said, the pair of males getting up slowly from their chairs. “Oh, and please stop by the nurse’s office before you do.”

Peppy gave an affirmative nod before stepping through the heavy wooden door and into the lobby space with James. It seemed that Ace was gone, leaving only the keyboard-tapping secretary behind.

The hare hadn’t even bothered to let go of James’ hand, squeezing it comfortingly as he gave him a slide glance, “James..? Y’alright?”

...Was he alright?

James was too numb to be able to answer that question. Hell, he had no idea what awaited him with the news back home. Would his parents be furious about him bucking the norm and having relations with another male? Would they not even care?...

Peppy steered his boyfriend by his captured hand, pulling him out of the office and into one of the obscured hallways that lead to the auditorium. Before James could even ask what he was doing, those strong arms squeezed around him, tugging the vulpine close to the stockier male’s body.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Peppy said softly, pressing their foreheads together, his large ears bobbing gently from the movement. “Ah…don’t know what yer parents are gonna do - but y’always got me, alrigh’?”

James nodded weakly, unable to find words - let alone feelings in the moment, the vulpine simply too numb.

“My...parents already know about how I feel… Y’know, ‘bout guys,” Peppy fidgeted slightly, as if admitting a dirty secret. “So, they ain't gonna get too upset. But…if things get bad with yers, y’promise t’ call me?” he asked, his husky voice laced with concern.

The vulpine nodded again, rubbing at this other arm awkwardly. He blinked in surprise as Peppy’s strong hands wrapped around his cheeks, pulling him forward, planting the most gentle of kisses against his lips.

“I love ya, James,” he said softly, caressing along the densely furred cheeks of his boyfriend’s face. “Ain’t anythin’ that can change that.”

Even through the numbness, James could feel a small bloom of comforting warmth within his chest forming.

...At least someone loved him.

“Y’want me t’ stay with ya until yer ride comes by?” Peppy asked, his hands seemingly stuck around the edges of the vulpine’s jaw, thumbs stroking along his cheeks affectionately - like the tender touch of one caressing a priceless antique vase.

James smiled - a weak one, but he smiled nonetheless. “It’s...alright, Peppy. I’ll be fine,” he said weakly, his voice betraying him. His vivid green eyes tilted to look at the lapine’s damaged forearm, taking note of the growing crimson splotches that were staining the otherwise snow white bandages. “I’d feel better if you go to the nurse.”

Peppy struggled to let go of his lover, neither one of them making any overt moves to separate from the other. He bit at his lower lip as he stared into James’ face, still able to see the fear that lurked behind his beautiful emerald green eyes.

“Please…?” he pleaded quietly, “Can’t stand the idea of my knight being hurt.”

“Knight?” the hare snorted, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “So…that make y’ my king then?~”

“I… I was just trying to be romantic,” James stammered slightly, a blush creeping across his cheeks, unable to stop his smile from widening however.

Peppy chuckled, slowly lowering his hands down the sides of the vulpine’s neck and over his shoulders, giving them a slow squeeze. “Well, I plan on treatin’ ya like royalty anyway~”

The taller vulpine huffed under his breath, tail starting to wag a little behind him, brushing the back of his legs, “Just… Get going already, okay? If you don’t, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go…”

“Yes, my liege,” the rabbit replied, a goofy grin splayed across his face, the sight making James’ heart do somersaults in his chest.

Deciding to spare the heart-aching farewells, the hare gave his love another kiss, holding onto it a few seconds before pulling away, giving him a one-handed wave before vanishing out of sight, his footsteps echoing on the hard floor.

James sighed, a mix of trepidation and hope in his heart. At least if everything completely went to hell, he’d still have Peppy - the one good thing in his life.

He picked himself up, heading out the front doors, shuddering as he pushed deeper into the jacket that was wrapped around him, disliking the unnaturally cold spring air. It was more than several minutes before a jet black car appeared, pulling up in front of the school without a single word from the driver.

The door popped open automatically, as if beckoning the vulpine in. James slid onto the plush chair as the door automatically shut, the vehicle taking off onto the streets. The driver was one of their myriad of chauffeurs - nameless in James’ mind, and also completely devoid in conversation.

Amazingly, he felt the anxiety being held at bay even in the nearly overwhelming silence of the back seat of the vehicle. Thoughts of Peppy wrapped around his psyche like a protective shield, the hare seemingly defending him from within as well as without.

At first he was terrified of the brawl that had unfolded in front of him - but the more he thought about it, the more he was amazed at Peppy’s protective instinct. He had brought down one of the largest guys in the school - and only being beaten by a bout of foul play from the tiger’s fangs.

James could only imagine what was going to happen to Ace now. Like the Principal had said, the use of fangs and claws were something that were considered a federal offense on Corneria - just as potent as any wielded weapon.

The vulpine pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the vehicle slowing, pulling up to the front steps of the McCloud mansion. Dread returned to the young fox as he grabbed up his bag, getting out and heading up the stairs. Part of him was braced, ready for the worst right out of the gate - however, he was quickly proven wrong.

Having unlocked the door, he found no trace of his parents within. In fact, the lights were still mostly off, and everything silent.

James looked around before raising his voice, “Hello? ...Mom? Dad?” he asked, calling out into the empty, quiet home - failing to get a response.

He didn’t know which was worse - the idea of his parents waiting on the other side of the door to scream at him, or the fact they didn’t care enough to even be there when he arrived. Deciding there wasn’t much else to do, he shuffled his way up into his room before dropping onto his bed, deciding to close his eyes and take a nap - even if it was a futile effort.

________________

James’ ear flicked as he heard a soft chime play.

It was the alert that his parents wanted him to come down from his room. He hated the sound, but he also couldn’t blame them - even though it was impersonal and detached, like most things they did, it made practical sense considering how *large* the mansion was. The vulpine got up off of his bed, having not even realized it was now dark outside - along with the insides of his room.

He grunted, making his way through the dim light, popping his door open as he smoothed his hair down. He probably looked like a mess - but he didn’t care at this point, too worn out and too apprehensive of what was to come next.

He thudded down the stairs and around the corner, like he had done hundreds of times in the past, making his way into the open dining space that also doubled as a sitting room. The pair of his parents were assembled along the plush leather sofa in front of an expansive fireplace, a small crackle of flame burning from the fancy stone.

“...Mom, Dad,” the vulpine said mechanically - if not politely, stopping in front of them, unable to keep his gaze on both of their intense stares.

They were perfectly matched - the same color eyes, the same color hair. And it’s because they were. The pair of them were part of an arranged marriage by James’ grandparents - something that he no doubt assumed they had planned for him as well at some point.

Thomas McCloud’s narrow eyes squinted further as he stared at his offspring from behind his thin glasses, seemingly letting his son stew in silence as he glared. His wife, Elizabeth was seemingly bored of the affair, looking somewhere off to the side, her arms crossed over an elegant and rather expensive looking dress.

“So,” the older male started, his voice like the crack of a whip in the silence between them. “Deviance, is it? How...very disappointing.”

James felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed.

The older male casually pushed his glasses up his nose, his acidic green eyes never leaving his son’s frightened gaze, “What did I tell you before you left for your last outing?”

“Huh..?” James asked, his eyes blinking in confusion.

“Platonic kissing only,” he said firmly, clapping a book he had been reading shut before putting it onto the nearby end table.

The younger fox’s mind boggled at the unexpected response, having braced himself for yelling or disapproval about kissing another male…

“It’s *very* disappointing to hear that you disregarded my rules, Jamison.”

The older vulpine’s words were like icy daggers being flung at James’ direction - especially upon hearing his full name being spoken aloud with such cold disapproval.

“And yet, I hear that not only did you break my rules…but you have had intimate relations with another male?”

James’ heart sank - the other shoe finally dropping.

Elizabeth let out a noise from her throat, a scoff - the first and only time she had paid attention to the confrontation that night.

“Now,” the older vulpine starting, getting out of his chair, folding his hands behind his back as he walked, “I simply *don’t care* what you do with your spare time.”

James could swear he felt one of those daggers just stab into his chest, his knees growing weak at the heartless proclamation.

He turned sharply, looking down at his shorter offspring, his gaze hot enough to melt through steel sheeting, “But I *do* care about it when it affects the name of our family - do you understand?”

James said nothing, barely able to meet his father’s intense gaze.

“I asked you a question, *boy*!” he snapped, raising his voice for the first time that night.

“Y-yessir-!” James responded as a knee-jerk response, his spine straightening as he froze. “I...I understand…”

“I doubt it,” the male responded matter-of-factly, stopping short of the fireplace, looking into the swirling orange flames, the colors reflected off of his glasses - obscuring his eyes from his offspring. “Nevertheless, you *are* a McCloud - and I won’t suffer deviance if you wish to remain my son.”

James felt like a scolded kit, his heart breaking to hear such earnest proclamations of how little he mattered to his own flesh and blood. It took a small amount of effort to keep from letting out a soft sniff - blinking back a few tears that were forming despite himself.

“You will cease relations with this other…” he paused, sounding disgusting with the next word, “...male immediately. Your graduation is no longer of consequence - as of now, your public education is officially completed.”

His father’s demand hit him like a ton of bricks, his heart aching as he thought about Peppy’s smiling face - the image fading away under a mountain of forced responsibilities, being torn away from the loving hare’s strong arms. His body quivered as he teetered on the verge of bursting into tears.

However, he knew that would make everything so much worse. There was nothing more that his parents resented than him having emotions - especially negative ones.

“You will pack your things - and if you need assistance, you may borrow one of our hired help. The shuttle to take you to Monroe University will be readied for you tomorrow - I expect you to—”

“No.”

“...Excuse me?” the older fox asked, turning from his monologue, his brows arching in surprise, in shock at the audacity of his son.

“I…” James’ voice hitched as he clenched his fists at his sides, “I… I’m not… I’m not going-!” He felt like he was about to explode from the stress - standing up to his father for the first time in his entire life, having entered into completely unknown territory.

The older vulpine stared at him, eyes narrowing even further as he glared at his offspring. “...The university is not to your liking?” he asked, his voice a dangerous tone - as if giving the other fox a generous out to the looming confrontation.

James had to suck in a few breaths to steady himself for what he was about to say next - “N-no… I-I don’t…” he gulped, “I’m not going there - I don’t want to leave Corneria!”

The older vulpine’s eyes practically narrowed into slits as he stared down at the defiance in front of him. “...Elizabeth, leave us.”

There was no protest from the female, getting up gracefully, her long hair cascading down her back as she left the room - as if she had better things to do, her heels clicking on the hard floor until she was gone - leaving the pair of males together in front of the crackling fireplace.

Before he could turn to look at his father once more, a loud *crack* echoed through the open room.

James found himself on the floor, having been knocked onto his side from the unexpected force of the impact. His cheek stung, like a thousand pinpricks stabbing into it from the impact. He could feel the tears returning, flowing from the corners of his eyes as he realized what had just happened.

...His father had hit him.

The older vulpine stood above him, his hand still extended from where he had struck a blow to his own flesh and blood. If there was any rage, or any emotion other than disappointment, it certainly didn’t show on the suit-bound McCloud’s face.

“You have no idea how much it disappoints me to resort to such barbarity,” the male stated calmly, as if he didn’t just hit his son upside the face with the full force of his open palm.

James choked back a sob as he propped himself up onto his elbow, looking up at his indifferent father with teared-up eyes. ...He knew that his parents cared little for him - but hearing it actually coming out of his mouth was an entirely new world of emotional hurt for the young McCloud.

It just reaffirmed that he was nothing more than a trophy to the two of them - to be discarded when it no longer brought them a sense of pride or accomplishment. He didn’t know which was more painful - the strike to his face, or the ache in his chest.

“I’ll give you one last chance,” the elder McCloud spoke with an air of finality, his voice cutting through the silence of the room like a knife through butter. “Renounce your…*relationship* with this other male and I’ll forget this outburst ever occured. Do we have an agreement?”

James’ hurt was quickly transformed to a bubbling anger deep inside of him as he got up from the floor, stumbling slightly as his rear bumped the edge of the nearby sofa. He could feel a growl in his throat as he clenched his jaw. Images of Peppy resurfacing into his mind - his smile, how *happy* that buck toothed grin made him.

And how happy *he* made Peppy.

“No,” James said, trying his best to sound as resolute as possible, barely able to hide the warble in his voice.

For a moment, James braced himself for another slap from his father. However, it never came, the other male standing stoically, the dance of the fire illuminating his suit-clad form with waves of yellows and oranges.

“Then you are no son of mine.”

James’ breath hitched.

“Get out.”

The vulpine could feel his world falling to pieces around him - his entire life was crashing down in a disastrous mess that threatened to take him with it. His throat closed up, finding it hard to breathe as he fought back tears that threatened to flow.

“I don’t want to see you in this house after today. You’re hereby disowned - take whatever you wish and leave,” the older fox said with an air of chilling finality, stepping away from the fire before leaving the room as well, the echoes of his footsteps ringing in James’ ears.

James stood for minutes in front of the crackling fire, his fists clenching, squeezing so hard that he could feel his nails pushing into his skin, stinging just as much as his cheek did. He hiccuped softly, the first few tears dropping from his face as his ears pinned back.

And just like that, he didn’t have a family - and he didn’t have a home. He was cut loose - all because he wanted to be with Peppy. The rational part of him knew that this was a gross overreaction on the part of his parents and that he did nothing wrong - at least certainly not enough to warrant being so coldly disowned.

But the rational part of his mind wasn’t in charge right now.

James practically ran to his room, sobbing as he went, barely able to control his breathing as his chest spasmed. He tried to use his forearm to wipe away the tears that blurred his vision as he whined, making his way back into his room - most likely for the last time.

The vulpine looked around, taking in the posters of various fighters he had on his walls. He had always admired the freedom of space travel - it was romantic to him, the ability to leave everything behind and travel into the stars.

Now he had to leave his life behind - forever.

He barely knew what he was doing, the vulpine grabbing the largest bag he owned - a dark grey, oversized duffel. The young McCloud grabbed his favorite pairs of clothes, stuffing them in, filling it up as much as he could before moving on to other objects. He looked over a bookshelf - filled with traditional hardback books.

He spotted his favorite one - a series about a grey wolf who wore a brilliant blue suit; a defense attorney that defended clients in even the most hopeless of cases.

James stared down at the cover as he held it in his hands, a few stray tears dripping down, audibly impacting the hard material of the binding. He always loved these books - always amazed with how the attorney managed to take the worst of scenarios and somehow found a turnabout.

The main character was clumsy and endearing, reminding him a little bit of himself.

He looked between his nearly full bag and the series of books on the shelves. It was then that he realized he couldn’t take it all with him, his heart sinking at the prospect. Biting at his lower lip, he placed the first novel back before pulling out the fourth - his favorite in the series.

With his favorite book secured, he grabbed essentials - pulling a few energy bars he had tucked away in his night stand, stuffing them into the bag along with charging cables for his phone. With the bag bulging and full, he quickly zipped it up, pulling it up over his shoulder and heading for the door.

With one last look, he turned the light off and left.

The way out of the expansive mansion was like a blur to the McCloud, his footsteps echoing through the halls before pattering along the cement pathways that led out onto the streets. He shuddered, hugging himself tightly under his jacket as the cold night wind blew through him.

It wasn’t until he was further down the street that he realized he had no idea where he was going.

The distraught fox fished into his pocket, pulling out his phone - remembering his boyfriend’s earlier words. Shakily, he tapped out a message to the lapine, letting him know that he had been kicked out and was on the streets - sending a link to his active location as well.

He continued to walk through the streets - trying to remember where Peppy’s house was in relation to what was once his own. He had never thought to actually get his address proper - having always taken the school bus to his home. He shivered again, his tear soaked cheeks doing him no favors in the chilled wind.

James could still feel his father’s hand against his cheek, the pain having been dulled to a series of pinpricks. He could barely believe he was hit by his father - let alone *so hard*...

The vulpine had to fight back another series of tears that formed in the corners of his eyes from the disturbing thoughts. He wiped at his face as he crossed the street, letting out an ugly sniff through his padded nostrils.

He held onto his phone, looking at the screen every so often for a reply - one that didn’t seem to be coming. ...Was he busy? Were his parents just as mad with him as his own?

Although, thinking on it, James realized the word ‘mad’ wasn’t quite the right way to describe the detached reaction he had witnessed from his father. He had to wonder if his mother cared. Was she even upset that he had disowned him?

The more he dwelled on these questions, the more he could feel his anxiety rising - and the last thing he wanted to do was have a full-blown breakdown in the middle of the dark street.

As he looked around in the darkened streets, he couldn’t help but feel a small bit of anxiety at being out by himself in the middle of such a cold night. The nicer houses that made up the lane where his parents lived were giving way to smaller and smaller abodes as he went. The sidewalks went from pristine to aged, cracks running along them, the vulpine stumbling over a loose chunk of cement at one point.

He felt alone…

...Alone and cold.

His outsides effectively matched his insides as he continued to march into directions unknown, following a simple feeling of instinct rather than concrete purpose.

He had to wonder if it was worth it - trying to figure out what was essentially his sexuality.

The vulpine shook his head, fingers wrapping around the strap of his duffel bag. No - he didn’t regret what he did with Peppy. In fact, his few days flirting around with his boyfriend was the best in his life. He felt like happiness had no real meaning until they finally confessed their feelings for each other - having only experienced a pale shadow of it before then.

His phone finally vibrated in his hand, buzzing - a phone call.

“Hello?” the vulpine asked, his voice shaky, having brought the phone up to the side of his head.

“Hun..? I got yer text! Ahm sorry I wasn’ able ta answer faster - I was eatin’ dinner,” the hare spoke quickly. “Are y’okay? I’m already headed out t’ where yer trackin’ link is takin’ me.”

“No…” James’ voice came out as a whine - actually saying it out loud causing his emotional dam to crack. “I…got disowned.”

“Awshit…” Peppy’s voice could be heard, the sound of the phone call muffling for a brief moment - confirming the fact the hare was on the move. “James - don’ go anywhere, alright? Jus’...jus’ stay there, alrigh’? I’m headin’ t’ where yer at.”

“O-okay…” he whispered, slowing his pace to a stop.

“I’m gonna have t’ hang up th’ call, alright? Can’t talk an’ see where y’are at th’ same time,” the hare said, his voice straining with concern, clearly upset about the situation as the phone call crackled softly.

“A-alright… Please, hurry,” James shuddered, hugging onto himself, tail curling around one of his legs as he stood on the corner of the street, a single lamp illuminating the area in a yellow-orange pool.

They hung up shortly after, James letting out a soft sigh as he pocketed his phone, looking up at the sky. Lylat’s single, large moon hung in the sky like a pockmarked disk, large clouds passing by in front of it. It reminded him a lot of his night only a few days ago at prom - the way the same moon showed through the glass of the greenhouse.

Except this time he didn’t have Peppy’s arms around him for comfort.

He let out a shaky sigh as he moved over to a nearby bench, ancient wood creaking under him as he sat. He laced his fingers together, rolling them around each other, practically hypnotized by his own orange furred digits. James’ mind wandered as he sat, hand dipping into his bag, pulling out his favorite book out of his favorite series.

The vulpine couldn’t help but smile slightly as he thumbed through the pages. Traditional paper books were an almost extinct media - everyone preferring to have them on their phones. However, James always loved the feeling of the physical pages under his digits, the satisfying flip of every page as he read.

His emerald eyes flicked through the pages as he read - remembering this particular chapter. The fourth book was strangely not about the usual blue suited wolf - but rather a new protagonist: a young arctic fox who wore a blazing red suit - a stark contrast to the previous attorney’s blue.

Maybe that’s why it was his favorite out of the series - awkward beginnings where someone who (almost) shared the same species as his own struggled to come into his own. One of the things he loved the most was that the previous lawyer that went into retirement mentored him like a son - providing him advice at every turn and a comforting hand when things ever got tense.

...Maybe that’s why he liked it. It was something that he wished he had for himself.

The sound of someone approaching nearly startled the vulpine out of his fur, his gaze picking up from his book as he looked around frantically.

“...Peppy?” he asked tentatively, eventually spotting a figure approaching. He quickly realized that this person *wasn’t* peppy. It was a disheveled looking grey wolf wearing a worn out, dirty coat that looked like it was a size too large for him.

“‘Ey, kid,” the lupine’s rough voice shook through his throat, looking up the younger vulpine like he was a piece of meat. “...What’s someone like you doin’ out so late?”

James gulped softly, his instincts flaring up, putting him on edge as he closed his book, slipping it into his bag quickly.

“Hey-hey…” the wolf put his hands up, showing off fingerless gloves, “No need to be scared of me~” Strangely, his words seem to have the opposite effect in the young McCloud, making his orange fur stand on end as he pulled his bag defensively against him. 

“I-I’m waiting for a friend…” James mumbled as he averted his gaze, shifting it between the broken cement of the sidewalk and the lupine’s toothy grin.

“...That so?” the wolf asked, moving in, sitting at the edge of the bench, prompting the younger canid to scoot a little further away.

“What...uh, are you doing here?” James asked tentatively - deciding it was better than sitting there awkwardly on the defensive.

The canine flashed him a toothy smile once more, the vulpine noticing that one or two of them were missing, “Jus’ waitin’ on the next bus.”

James felt his stomach sink - and not because of the other canid. In his haste, he had misjudged someone solely on appearance alone. He pulled in a breath of air before exhaling in a sigh.

“You look a little young to be out on your own,” the wolf continued, “Where’s your parents at?”

The vulpine didn’t know if he really looked that young, or if the lupine was old enough for it to not make a difference to his eyes. “I’m…just waiting for a friend,” James repeated awkwardly, his tail curling a little tighter around himself.

The other male chuckled softly as he nodded, “No worries!” He fiddled with his pockets, causing James’ breath to hitch slightly - at least until he saw the lupine producing a cigarette and a lighter. He snapped the end of the lighter a few times, lighting up the cig before taking a deep drag of it, exhaling through his padded nostrils. “It’s nice to see kids reading books still.”

“...Huh?” James asked, confused at the lupine’s statement.

“That book you had in your hands,” the lupine gestured, “Not a lot of kids nowadays want to read. It’s nice to see some of ‘em still do.”

Now James felt *really* bad, having completely misjudged the other canid, his ears sinking back against his head. “Y-yeah… It’s...nice. I always liked reading.”

The lupine gave another puff on his cig, blowing a cloud that trailed up into the night air, swirling on the soft breeze. “Good! Keep readin’,” he smiled, showing off those teeth once more - the expression a sincere one as he sat there, his tail wagging slowly over the back of the bench.

A pool of yellow-white lights appeared down the street, getting closer as the seconds ticked until the bus it belonged to had pulled up in front of the corner of the street, slowing to a stop. The lupine got up, dusting himself off before adjusting his jacket.

“Well, I hope your friend finds you. Take care, kid,” the lupine gave him a wave before moving up the steps, feet thumping against the metal as the door shut behind him. The engine hummed as the transport moved forward, pulling off down the street and out of sight, the vulpine’s emerald gaze lingering after the vehicle.

...What a strange encounter.

However, something caught his eyes, the vulpine blinking as he turned back to where the lupine was sitting. A crimson piece of fabric was left behind, draped over the old, pain-worn wood. James scooped it up into his hands, looking it over.

It looked like it fell out of his back pocket - or maybe his jacket when he adjusted himself. It was a simple piece of fabric, like it could be a bandana or a scarf.

His gaze lifted back to where the bus had vanished off to - realizing there was no way to return it to its owner at this point, the vulpine feeling a small pang of guilt as his digits enclosed the crimson cloth.

The sound of pattering footsteps could be heard in the distance, James’ pointed ear swiveling around as he looked around, eventually spotting a figure that was sprinting along the other side of the street, dashing across - making a beeline straight to where he was sitting.

Peppy - panting, sweat having beaded over his forehead despite the cool night air finally came to a stop in front of the startled James. He hunched over, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath - his stocky build clearly not meant for sprinting.

“Are…ya...okay..?” he asked between heavy breaths, wheezing slightly as he brought himself back up, wiping his forehead.

James stared up at his mate, unable to form words at first - too busy looking over his masculine featured face. The warmth he always felt when around the lapine bloomed in his chest once more, radiating through him as his tail came to life, swaying behind him.

“Yeah… I think I am.”

“Thank fuck,” Peppy let out a relieved sigh, reaching out a hand, helping James up onto his feet and off of the aged wooden bench. His arms slipped around his boyfriend, hugging him close, pulling him against his larger body before nuzzling into the taller vulpine.

James laughed softly, a quiet sound that shook from his chest as he squeezed against the brown furred lapine, nuzzling along his neck and cheek, “Guess you saved me~”

“I’d be a pretty bad knight if I didn’ come t’ my king’s rescue,” Peppy beamed, the sight making James’ chest swell in affection for the lapine.

“...I used that line *one* time,” the vulpine huffed, a warm blush having crept over his cheeks.

The lapine laughed, his husky voice echoing into the night air, “C’mon, lets get ya back home.”

*Home…* the vulpine thought to himself as he felt his hand being clasped by his boyfriend, digits lacing together as they began to walk.

His emerald eyes gazed at Peppy, looking at the hare, taking in every contour of his blocky, attractive features that were illuminated by the passing streetlights. He couldn’t help but be reminded of their first kiss, his blush burning a little harder at the thought.

It was then that he realized what home meant to him.


	5. A New Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James being ejected from his family, he seeks comfort with the only stable thing in his life.

So warm…

Peppy's hand was clasped tightly around James' as they walked. James couldn't help but feel like he was getting used to the sensation, the feel of the hare’s thicker fingers wrapped around his lighter ones being etched into his memory.

The chill of the night air didn’t even bother him anymore, the warmth in his chest from being with his boyfriend again enough to shake the chills from his orange furred form. A soft blush formed over his face as Peppy gave him a glance when walking, showing off that buck toothed smile he loved so much.

“...Y’doin’ alright?” he asked after a moment, the pair of males passing over a crosswalk together.

James thought over the question…

“I...not really, but…” he paused, his tail flicking behind him as he squeezed the hare’s hand a little harder, “I think I’m going to be fine - now that you’re here.”

Peppy let out a noise from his throat, beginning to blush as well, “Aw...Tha’s pretty flatterin’... I’m jus’ happy yer safe.”

“My savior~” James giggled, leaning over, giving the hare a kiss on his fluffed cheek, nuzzling it in, making the lapine blush even harder.

He huffed through his padded nostrils, leaning into the smooch, a contented smile plastered across his face. Truth was, the hare was terrified at the prospect of his boyfriend being dumped out onto the street - having practically sprinted from his home to where he had found James. Too many horrific images had passed through his head of the poor vulpine being mugged or kidnapped - images that he pushed away now that James was safe with him.

James looked around curiously, a feeling of relief washing over him as he realized the neighborhood was starting to become familiar - having seen the same houses whizz by during previous bus rides. It wasn’t long until Peppy’s house came into view, their pace picking up, the vulpine being led along by his lapine boyfriend.

Up the stairs they went, popping through the same door they had done only the day prior. James could smell the familiar scent of cooked vegetables as he stepped into the two storey home, a soft smile pulling across his face from the familiarity.

“Tha’ you, Peppy?” a familiar voice called from the kitchen, Mrs. Hare making her way out from the room. She was an older lapine with the same fur patterns as her son, long snow white hair tied back into a loose ponytail as she smiled. Her own crimson gaze slid over to James, her smile widening, “Ah, hello James!”

“Hello Ma'am!” James replied politely with a curt wave. Before he could say anything further, his eyes widened as the heavily built lapine made her way over, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

The gesture even surprised Peppy, his own eyes widening at the display. He always known his mother to be a hugger - however it was a surprise to see her do it to someone outside of her family.

James could feel his emotions slosh dangerously inside of him - the feeling of raw affection from a parental figure was something that he didn’t account for, feelings stirring deep inside of him.

“Are y’alright, dear?” she asked, reaching tentatively out to stroke over the fox’s fluffed cheek, as if inspecting him for damage, looking him over.

“Mooom,” Peppy whined softly, embarrassed at the doting his mother was doing over his boyfriend.

“I’m...alright,” James answered as confidently as he could, a fake smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, y’can stay here until things get all sorted. I’m sure yer parents will calm down after a while,” she said with a smile. Despite the comforting words, James had his doubts - once his parents committed to something, they never backed down. There was no way they were going to accept him now.

“We’re gonna be upstairs fer a while,” Peppy quickly chimed in, slipping his hand around his boyfriend’s, tugging him along as they made their way up the stairs.

“Don’t you boys stay up too late, alright? Also, you’ll have ta let me know what you’ll like for breakfast in the morning, James!” she called out, cupping the side of her mouth with a pink padded hand.

“Sure thing Mrs. Hare!” James yelled back just as he was pulled around the corner, quickly finding himself back into Peppy’s familiar bedroom. The door clicked behind them as Peppy smiled, those buck teeth poking out.

Before James knew it, they were kissing, the lapine’s strong arms having wrapped tightly around him, pulling him close. The smooches they exchanged were slow and deliberate - the vulpine able to feel both love and desperation in them, as if the hare was showing how relieved he was to find his fox safe and sound.

Peppy broke the kiss slowly, pressing his nose to James’, nuzzling slowly, looking at him with lidded eyes. “Tell me everythin’,” he said, gently guiding his lover over to the edge of his bed, sitting down with him, keeping an arm wrapped around behind the taller vulpine.

“W-well…” James stammered - the events of the last few hours feeling almost like they were a dream, not even real. “My father…” his voice faltered as he recalled the slap that had sent his world spinning. “He...uh..told me he didn’t care at all about me liking guys.”

“...Tha’s...good though, right?”

“Peppy...he didn’t *care*, like...at all,” James said, his voice choking in his throat slightly.

The lapine tensed as the meaning of the fox’s words sank in. ...A parent not even caring about their child? Sure, when he came out of the closet there were a few...complications between his parents - but at least they had some emotional capacity involved.

To hear that James’ own were so…*disconnected* made the hare’s stomach churn.

“He said he paid off the school for an early graduation…” James continued, “He wanted to send me to Zoness already…”

“Y’mean to that college y’told me about?”

“Y-yeah…the same one. He told me I had to take a shuttle tomorrow. I...told him I wouldn’t go.”

Peppy braced himself to hear what was coming, hearing it in James’ voice as it warbled slightly.

“He...hit me…” James said, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as his breath hitched. “Told me that I wasn’t his son and…other things - I don’t really remember. He told me to leave, so…”

Gingerly, Peppy turned his mate’s head, the teary-eyed vulpine looking up at him curiously. The hare stroked along the short fur of his lover’s cheek, eliciting a soft hiss of pain when his digits touched the impact site of where he was hit. Sure enough, the skin between his fur was red with a light tinge of purple.

“Oh James…” he said softly, feeling his own eyes start to tear up at the sight of his boyfriend in such a state.

...How could anyone hit their child like that? Peppy could barely fathom it, his heart aching for his distraught lover. Gingerly, he pulled the vulpine over his lap - the same as he did the night they shared their first kiss. 

James let out a hiccup as tears began to flow once more, the barely scabbed over emotional wounds tearing open again as he was forced to recall the entire scene. He hugged around the lapine’s strong neck, squeezing as he sobbed for what felt like minutes, his ears folded back against his skull.

Peppy squeezed the vulpine gently to him, bringing his face gently into the crook of his neck as he stroked over the back of his head. “Sshhh...it’s okay…” he whispered softly, “I’ve got ya… It’s all over now…”

James let out an ugly snort as he turned his gaze to look at the handsome lapine holding him, his eyes having turned bloodshot, “But...wh-what am I supposed to do now?! I...I don’t have a family! I...I don’t have a future-!” the fox practically wailed, shaking as he clung tightly to the hare’s large body, fingers digging into his shirt. The emotional dam had burst, the vulpine’s life having completely and abruptly changed in the span of just a day.

Peppy’s mind raced as he tried to think of something to tell his boyfriend, cradling the distraught vulpine in his strong arms. “...Y’still got me,” he said after a moment, a weak smile playing over his face. “And...Well, y’got my parents too! They both like ya, and y’can stay with me until we can figure things out, okay?”

James let out another ugly snort, wiping at his padded nose with his forearm. His facial fur was a matted mess from his stream of tears.

“Yer gonna be okay, James…” he whispered softly, stroking along the fox’s cheeks, wiping away his tears with his padded thumbs - just like on the day of prom. “Yer gonna get through this - *we’re* gonna get through this,” he repeated, lowering his head down, putting his forehead against the fox’s - a gesture which seemed to calm the vulpine’s rapid, choked breaths.

“I..” he snorted again, gulping softly. “I...love you…” he said, voice sounding choked - as if trying to ground himself with the statement.

“I love you too,” Peppy answered without missing a beat, taking one of James’ hands into his own, squeezing the more delicate fingers between his own meaty ones. “An'… I’m sorry…”

“Huh..?” James asked, peeking his head up slightly to look at the hare’s face.

“If…” he started with a sigh, “If I wouldn’t’a fought that asshole, you’d be fine right now. Non-a this woulda happened.”

James let out a laugh between one of his hiccups, “It’s not your fault… Besides, it was...kinda attractive how you stood up for me and kicked his ass.”

The hare blushed slightly, bringing one of his hands up to rub behind his head sheepishly, “Ahah...y’think so? I was jus’ workin’ on instinct. Th’ guy touched ya and everythin’ else jus’ kinda blanked out.”

It seemed the distraction was helping with James’ mood, his sobbing subsiding, leaving a slightly smiling tear stained fox perched in the lapine’s lap. “Yeah, holy heck. I didn’t expect you to slam the guy into the ground like that.”

Peppy blushed at the praise from his mate, grinning like a doofus, “Aw, well - guy’s jus’ a buncha hot air. Mosta them football jerks are all show ‘n no substance in a fight. Guy crumpled like a house’a cards with jus’ a simple grapple.”

“Guess that’s why you’re captain of the wrestling team~” James said with a giggle, his bushy tail finally starting to wag again, swaying back and forth between Peppy’s knees.

“Awh, stop~” the hare said with a goofy grin. “Yer gonna make me blush~”

“My big strong bun-bun~” James said, cooing as he leaned forward, pushing his nose against Peppy’s - the hare’s mood seemingly infectious.

He let out a soft exhale, his smile slacking slightly into a warm one as he held his lover, large hands stroking over his sides. “I’m jus’ glad yer feelin’ okay enough t’ laugh.” He reached up, stroking along James’ cheek, working over the soft fur gently, the vulpine leaning into it. “Scared me half ta’ death when I heard y’were on th’ streets by yerself.”

James nodded softly against Peppy’s meaty palm, enjoying the supple pink pads that adorned them. “I guess…” he sighed, “I guess I kinda...knew in the back of my mind that this could happen. My parents were always so strict - anything I did wrong was a complete disappointment. I figured if I stumbled far enough out of line it could end up with me being...disowned.”

Peppy let out a disgusted noise from his throat, gently reaching up with both hands to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks, stroking up to his ears before gently lowering his strong hands back down. “They’re shit ‘n don’t know what they’re missin’!”

James blinked in surprise at the outburst.

“Yer th’ sweetest person I’ve ever met. Yer carin’, y’think about others, and yer handsome as heck,” the hare proclaimed, eliciting a blush from the vulpine. “People who don’t know ya jus’ assume yer some sorta stuck up rich brat - but yer not.” He smiled, pulling James’ face closer to his, crimson eyes looking into emerald, “Y’turned out amazin’, James. Y’ain’t a failure cuz yer parents said so - yer a survivor cuz of all th’ stupid expectations they dumped on ya.”

James blinked a few times, the herbivore’s words sinking in as he rolled them a few times through his mind. It was like a wave of calm washed over him, his lover’s words crashing against his doubts, washing them away.

“...You really mean that?”

“‘Course I do!” the hare beamed. “Only known ya since we were in elementary school!”

James let out a hollow laugh, running his palm over his right eye, pushing it up over his forehead, “I guess you know me a lot better than my own parents. ...I barely even saw them while growing up.”

The hare frowned softly, gently tilting until his lover was laying back over his bed, the larger male gently spooning up behind him. “Y’never really talked a lot about yer home life.”

“Probably because I didn’t have one,” he sighed. At least the tears had stopped, talking about the topic seeming to no longer have an emotional pull within the vulpine. “It was mostly just servants and stuff taking care of me. Both of them were always on business trips and stuff.”

Peppy nodded slowly, perching his chin over the top of James’ head, nestling it between pointed, orange furred ears. He had always figured it was something like that. Either James’ parents didn’t care or they were flat abusive, the vulpine always seeming to dodge the topic in the past.

“Well, y’ain’t gotta worry… I’ll take care of ya,” he whispered softly, kissing the top of his head, James shuddering from the affectionate contact, grabbing up the hare’s strong arms in a tight hug.

James’ tail curled between his legs at the sincerity of the words - there was no doubt in his mind that the lapine meant every word of it. He shuddered again as he pressed back tightly against the herbivore - earning more of those strong arms around him, feeling like a teddy as he was hugged tight. “Thanks, Pep…” he whispered softly, letting his eyes roll shut as he just reveled in the feeling of his lover’s embrace, breathing in his unique scent as he finally felt himself starting to relax.

Peppy’s strong fingers caressed over his lover’s chest, gently pulling his shirt up off of him before doing the same to his own body, letting their exposed torsos press together. Orange fur mixed with creamy white as the lapine resumed holding the taller vulpine. It was only a few minutes until one of his large ears twitched, picking up on a quiet sound coming from his boyfriend.

...James was snoring.

A soft blush crept over the hare’s cheeks, absolutely enamoured of how cute the vulpine was at that moment. He tucked his lover closer to him, looping his arm around his side, tangling himself with the fox as he smiled gently, cheek propped against James’. It wasn’t long until he too dozed off, keeping his lover tucked close and safe.

________________

“Mmhhhh…” James groaned, his eyes creaking open, the morning light flooding the room. He slowly blinked as everything came into focus…

He was in Peppy’s room.

It took a moment for the vulpine’s brain to catch up with the recent events that had happened to him, his ears dipping back as he remembered everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. ...Homeless with no family - a disappointment to everyone but…

Peppy’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, James blushing slightly as realized that the bulky hare was laying halfway on top of him, keeping him tucked tightly against him. 

He felt...safe.

“Mmhhh…?” Peppy groaned as he slowly opened his own eyes - seemingly having a harder time waking than James. “Whuzz...whuzzat?”

He snickered softly, turning as best as he could to give the lapine a quick kiss on the cheek, “Good morning…”

“Mnh...could get used t’wakin’ up with ya…” he mumbled softly, his meaty arm flexing, bicep bulging into the smaller fox as he was pulled back against him. Peppy’s legs stretched out, toes splaying as a full-body shudder rocked through him.

“Wait…” James thought for a moment, gears turning in his head as he realized the time, “Shouldn’t...you be at school right now?”

“Suspended, ‘member?” Peppy chuckled, amusing himself with nuzzling at the back of the fox’s neck, kissing it slowly.

A shudder went up James’ spine as he let a moan slip, feeling the hare’s ministrations growing strong. “Nnhh… P-Pep…” he moaned quietly, quickly feeling the front of his pants starting to swell and tent from the herbivore’s sensual attentions.

“How y’feelin’?” he asked quietly between kisses, peeking around his mate’s neck to look at him.

“I’m g-good now…” he stammered slightly, a soft whine shaking through him as the tightening fabric of his jeans pressed on his aching endowment.

“Good, because…” the lapine whispered against James’ neck, his fingers dipping a little lower down his stomach, pushing under the band of his pants. “I don’t wanna do anythin’ while yer not feelin’ good.”

James let out a whining moan as he rocked his hips, feeling those strong digits squeeze around the base of his endowment, massaging it slowly. The front of his pants were opened up by Peppy, his endowment springing out into the open air before being squeezed once more. The feeling of those soft pads were divine - the slight give combined with the meaty hare’s palm enough to make his toes curl against the covers.

“A-ahh.. Hhh...Mmnggg…!” he whined, shoving his head back against the herbivore’s, nuzzling back in need.

“Y’feelin’ up fer somethin’?” Peppy asked, his voice a husky tone against the vulpine’s pointed ear, wafts of his warm breath eliciting a strained noise from the canid.

He thought the question over - *was* he ready for something like this?...

Then again, his rational mind wasn’t really in control right now between having just woken up and the sexual need that was building up inside of him. “Y-yes… Please..” he whined quietly, shuddering as he felt the hare’s meaty digits stroke over his glans in an agonizingly sensual manner.

“I’d ask if y’want t’ fuck me, but…I don’t have any condoms that’ll fit ya,” the hare chuckled softly.

“...Are you calling me small or something?” James asked playfully, the arousal still obvious through his breathy voice.

“Haw! Y’kiddin’? Yer anythin’ *but*!” he guffawed in response. “It’s jus’ that yer too big for th’ ones I got. Don’t want ya losing circulation down there, y’know?” 

James bit at his lower lip as Peppy leaned over him, nearly squishing him under his heavy bulk. The lapine rummaged through the nearby drawer, pulling out the lube and a condom - just like before.

“Sh-shouldn’t we get a towel..?” James asked, a shudder in his voice. He let out a gasp as he felt Peppy’s lubed fingers dip between his glutes, the hare having pulled the rest of his clothes off along with his own.

“Mmmnn-it’s fine… Gotta wash ‘em anyway,” he growled softly against his lover’s ear. As predicted, his fingers sank easily into the vulpine, the more slender male still stretched from the last time they had coupled.

“Ohh...ohffuck…” he gasped as two more digits slipped into him, three thick fingers pushing in and out, shoving all the way to the third knuckle. Unlike the first time, it was pure pleasure, no pain whatsoever as those fingers glided in and out of him. He grabbed at Peppy’s other arm, pulling it around him as he moaned, wrapping his mouth around his forearm to muffle the sounds.

“Y’got such a nice ass, McCloud…” Peppy whispered against his lover’s ear, “An’ t’ think…it’s all fer me,” 

“O-ohgod…” James whined as he felt the warm breath tickle the insides of his sensitive ear. “I-I’m all yours..!” he whined, the sheer need being conveyed in his voice as he rocked his hips to the rhythm of Peppy’s thrusts.

The hare replaced the vulpine’s mouthful of forearm with his thick digits instead, slipping them into his maw to silence him. James eagerly suckled over the thick digits, bobbing his head slowly over them. It wasn’t long until the herbivore’s fingers were replaced by his own thick endowment, slowly sinking the hooded head of it past the vulpine’s stretched hole.

It wasn’t long until Peppy was deep inside his boyfriend, thrusting forward and back, properly spooned behind them in their earlier cuddled position. The sound of his hips clapping against the vulpined orange furred ass echoed softly in the small room.

“*Haaahffuck*... Fuck, I love ya…” he said between thrusts, pressing his face against his boyfriend’s neck, burying it in deep. James could only let out muffled moans in response, the tone rising in pitch in response to his lover’s breathy proclamation however.

Peppy’s fingers pulled out of James’ mouth, strings of saliva connecting them to his lower lip as he brought those digits down to his aching crotch. James moaned loudly, bucking his hips as he felt his aching endowment being squeezed and pulled by that strong hand. His entire mind was awash in overwhelming pleasure at being stimulated from both ends.

“K-kiss me..?” James begged, his voice breathy as he turned his head, twisting to prop himself on his shoulder.

The hare heeded his lover’s request, leaning past his shoulders, pressing his lips to the fox’s as best as he could in their somewhat awkward position. Tongues lashed together as the sounds added to the soft symphony of their passionate lovemaking.

James’ mind was completely awash in pure pleasure. Part of him was amazed that the hare was able to corrodinate three things at once - the kiss, jerking him, and fucking his ass hard. But, he didn’t have the brainpower to even begin to think, each clap of the herbivore’s hips against his ass shattering any attempts to form complex thoughts.

Peppy’s grip grew tighter over the fox as he slowly turned him onto his stomach, laying over his back. His arm reached around under the vulpine, pulling his hips up slightly so he could continue to jerk his throbbing, precum dribbling endowment. Their kiss broke as he panted, a few dollops of saliva dripping from his lower lip as he grunted like a hare in heat.

“O-ohgod...P-Pep-!” James whined under him, his emerald eyes screwed shut as the hare started to pound him into oblivion below, the bed squeaking and groaning.

In that moment, all the doubts and worries that plagued the vulpine had fallen away, being replaced by a pure, primal pleasure that was being satisfied beyond what the vulpine could ever hope to muster by himself. He shuddered and shook, panting, his chest bobbing quickly with his taxed breaths.

The feeling of Peppy’s strong pectorals pressing down over his back was like a drug - every part where the stronger, larger hare pressed down on him sending waves of tingling pleasure though him. It wasn’t just about sexual contact either - it was also the realization that this other male…this hare was his - and his alone.

“C-cu...C-CUMMING-!” James gasped as he felt the overwhelming urge sneak up on him, nearly overwhelming his mind as he screwed his eyes shut.

“AW-shit-!” Peppy moaned loudly as he felt James’ hole clamp around his cock, practically pulling him in. He dropped himself down, wrapping both of his arms tightly around his lover as he came as well, seed spilling into the condom, ballooning it against his lover’s inner walls as he moaned, their voices mixing into a delicious blend of pleasured sounds.

The pair of them panted, sweat mixing together as they laid on the bed, still coupled. Peppy kissed at James’ neck slowly, nosing at it as he caught his breath. “Y’doin’ alright, Hun?..”

“I...MMhgg..” James groaned underneath Peppy’s heavy weight. “I think I needed that…”

The hare smiled, showing those buck front teeth as he did, his chin sitting along the crook of James’ neck. “Good! Last thing I wanted ta do was take advantage of yeh, y’know?”

“No-no…” James said quickly. “I...I think I feel a little better after that… Like, I don’t know how to describe it…”

“Ah…’s yer post-sex high. Basically yer reward for fuckin’,” the hare chuckled softly. “‘S a good stress reliever.”

“Wow…” James said breathily, “I guess so.” He groaned softly as Peppy got up off of him, quivering slightly as the hare’s endowment slipped out of his insides. He flexed and squeezed his rear awkwardly as he got up, stumbling to his feet only to be caught by the same herbivore.

“Careful there, Hun,” Peppy said with a gentle smile, setting his lover back up straight before leading him into the bathroom. It was the same small space as before - a single sink, toilet, and a shower with a glass sliding door. He flicked the lights on as the pair walked across the hard white tile, James’ nails clicking softly over it.

Disposing of the used condom, Peppy went over to the shower, turning it on easily. Water came out with a soft hiss and after a moment began to steam. The larger hare stepped in, letting out a low groan as the spray soaked down his buzzed hair, purging the sweat from his fur. It wasn’t long until James joined him, sliding in past the glass door into the somewhat small space - barely enough room for the pair of them, chests touching.

The hare’s hands reached out, stroking over his mate’s chest slowly, squeezing before wrapping properly around his sides. His eyes opened slightly, looking over his mate as the water ran down his head.

“You like doing that, don’t you,” James said, leaning back against the wall opposite of the shower head.

“Doin’ what?”

“Touching me~”

Peppy playfully scoffed. “Y’can’t blame me! Been dreamin’ about this fer years...”

“What if I want to touch *you* for a while..?” the vulpine asked, peeling himself from the tiled wall, flashing his lapine lover a smile as he moved closer.

“...Why don’t ya’?~” the hare fired back teasingly. He flipped his elbows up, folding his muscled arms behind his head, revealing a taut but rounded middle, a pair of meaty lats, and a bulging set of pectorals.

A pair of eager hands slid over the hare’s chest, orange furred fingers squeezing and massaging slowly, eliciting low groans from the larger male. A sense of peace washed through the vulpine as he continued to stroke over his boyfriend. It was like time had slowed to a stop for them, the single moment shared in the small bathroom seeming to last forever as the steam swirled around them.

“...You said you did all this for me?”

“Mmhh..?” Peppy rumbled, cracking his eyes open again.

“Like, working out and getting bigger,” the vulpine gestured, his hands tracing up the bulging arms the lapine sported.

“Well…” he started, tilting his head, allowing those digits to slip over one of his sizable biceps. “It was… kinda half fer you, if I’m honest.”

James gave his boyfriend a curious look.

“Ah… Hm…” the hare started, his face flushing subtly. “...Bein’ big ‘n muscular - it’s...ah, somethin’ I’m kinda inta…”

The vulpine’s eyes lit up as he realized what he was trying to say, a grin making its way across his slender muzzle, “Ohhh… So, like, if I was big and muscular too..?~”

As if to answer the question, the endowment between Peppy’s legs swelled, giving a slight but noticeable throb.

He giggled softly in amusement, resuming squeezing his boyfriend’s strong chest slowly, “Guess I’ll have to start hitting the gym then. Not sure if I can pack on pounds like you but…”

“Y’ don’t need t’ change fer me, hon,” the hare said softly, leaning forward, giving his mate a gentle kiss as the water cascaded down his broad back. “Yer plenty attractive t’ me as y’are.”

“...Guess it’s a good base to start off of then, huh?~” the vulpine said, beaming, showing off his pointed fangs in the process.

“Yer so cute,” Peppy said, eyes lidding further as he dropped his arms down, his strong hands stroking through the lush, yet damp fur adorning his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Hey!” James huffed, “I’m not done touching yet!”

“Too bad, times up~” Peppy purred teasingly, sticking his tongue out under his buck front teeth. “Y’missed out cuz of all yer chatter.”

James pouted as those hands worked down his shoulders. However, it didn’t last, the vulpine eventually letting out an exhale, allowing himself to be guided by those strong hands into a loose hug with the lapine. He lowered his head down, tucking it against Peppy’s cheek, nuzzling slowly.

Oddly, things felt like they could be alright for once in his life. The way he felt when Peppy touched him was like waves of pleasure - color being splashed onto the dull black and white canvas of his life.

He could scarcely believe the touch of another person could cause these feelings within himself - it was more than he would have ever imagined even if things would have worked out with Dixie. The fact it was *Peppy* was what made his skin tingle - he knew this hare inside and out, and the reverse was just as true.

When Peppy told him that he would be safe, that the hare would take care of him - there was no doubt in James’ mind that this was true - or at least as true as the lapine could make it.

His breath hitched as he leaned further into his boyfriend, arms wrapping around him as he squeezed tight, nuzzling up under his broad chin. Picking up on the sudden change of tone, Peppy peeked curiously down at his mate, hands caressing over his back.

“...Y’alright, James?” he asked after a moment, sounding hesitant, as if afraid that his boyfriend might be on the verge of another mental breakdown.

“I...I’m good…” James said after a moment, his voice hitching. “I just… I’m really happy you love me so much…”

*Oh good…* Peppy thought to himself, feeling the tension ease across his body. “I don’ think I could ever stop lovin’ ya, hon…” 

The words tickled at James’ insides, feeling a warmth bloom deep inside his chest. It took more than a little self control to keep from letting out a stupid giggle.

Peppy popped the cap of one of the shampoo bottles nearby, lathering up his hands before getting to work over his boyfriend, working him from head to toe in the stuff. James enjoyed the touch, moaning softly as he worked over more sensitive areas of his body.

After trading places and rising off, James did the same for his lover - throwing in a small amount of extra attention over the various peaks and bulges of his boyfriend’s beefy body. He was completely enamored with how much he had gained in only the last three-or-so years. Most other students struggled to add half as much mass in that time - yet the hare’s body took to it like a fish in water.

They swapped positions once again, the suds washing away from the hare’s body as he stood under the steamy stream of water. It wasn’t long until it was turned off, the knob squeaking softly in the process. The pair of them gave a soft shake, getting the worst of the water off of themselves before stepping out and toweling off.

James was the first back into the bedroom, having gone over to his large duffel, digging through it to produce another pair of clothes. He tossed on a pair of basic jeans and a forest green shirt, slipping on his usual pair of white tennis shoes. He paused, spotting a patch of crimson fabric sticking out of the back pocket of his old pair of jeans. Slowly, he pulled it out, looking it over.

Peppy peeked curiously at his lover as he walked into the room, towling the last of himself off as he saw the vulpine tying what looked like a bandana around his neck. “...When’d ya get that?” he asked curiously, snatching a comb from his night stand, stroking it through his buzz of cream colored hair.

“Oh, uh…” James looked down at the crimson fabric that hugged around his neck, “I met a guy at the bus stop before you arrived. I...It was kinda weird? We talked and he accidentally left it behind. I guess I didn’t want to leave it there, so I took it with me.” He made a slight face, reaching his padded fingers up to slide along the surprisingly quality fabric. “...Think I should take it off?”

“Naw,” Peppy answered with a buck toothed grin. “Y’look really cute with it on!”

James blushed at the compliment, his tail swaying around behind him as he smiled as well. “...You think so?~”

“Woul’ I lie ta you?” Peppy made his way over to his closet, slipping on a pair of jeans that hugged his meaty thighs and sizable rear, James watching as that tufted tail popped out the back in particular. A simple white t-shirt hugged around the lapine’s chest as he slipped on a green and white varsity jacket - complete with the proper lettering for wrestling.

The red fox blew through his padded nostrils at the figure that his beloved cut - stocky, yet strong. It fit his personality perfectly as well, a strong wall of hare that would protect him no matter what.

“How about we go get some breakfast? Dunno ‘bout you, but I’m pretty hungry. Plus, I know a pretty good diner nearby!~”

“Oh, uh…” James said, stammering as he pulled his eyes away from the hare’s body. “Yeah, that sounds good!~”

The hare beamed back at him as the two of them loaded their pockets with their phones, Peppy in particular snatching a set of keys before they made their way downstairs.

“‘Ey, Mom!” Peppy called out into the nearby living room. Mrs. Hare was relaxing back in her reclining chair, a book propped over her stomach, a cup of steaming tea sitting on the end table nearby. “We’re goin’ out fer a bit. Mind if I borrow th’ car?”

She clapped her book shut as she peeked past a pair of reading glasses at her son, shooting him a look. “...Didja forget yer suspended?” she asked, her voice sounding serious, causing her son to stand up ramrod straight - having been called out.

“I… uh… Well, see - James is hungry an’ I thought—”

A smile broke across the older Hare’s face, “I’m jus’ messin’ with ya, Dear. Go ahead and have fun - but not too much! Remember, yer still in trouble,” she said with a wink, lowering herself back into her chair before resuming reading.

A wide grin broke out across Peppy’s face, one that made James’ tail wag behind him, “Thanks Ma’!~”

The pair of them descended the stairs as the front door clapped shut behind them. They made their way over to an old looking sedan with aged tan paint, some of it having flaked off in various sections from exposure to the elements. The doors clapped shut as the pair of them sat down, James in particular gingerly sitting himself down as the chair groaned and squeaked - the whole vehicle clearly as aged as it looked on the outside.

“I didn’t even know you could drive,” the vulpine said as the car cranked up, rumbling to life.

“Oh, yeh! Got my license last year~” the hare said with a grin, peeking over his shoulder as he backed the car out onto the street before pulling forward. The houses rolled by as they drove.

James couldn’t help but notice the inside of the vehicle smelled...different. It smelled lived in - like a family used it. It was completely different from the vehicles his chauffeurs had always driven, always reeking of cleaning solutions. 

It seemed like Peppy knew what he was doing, gently taking turns while dutifully obeying all traffic laws. It wasn’t long until they found themselves pulling into a parking lot, sliding up next to a classic looking diner with windows wrapping around a large dining section. The pair got out, popping the door shut before making their way in.

The smell of bacon and eggs hit James’ sinuses like a truck, causing saliva to form in his mouth. It wasn’t until just now that he realized that he hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day - his stomach growling indignantly below at the fact.

As they sat into one of the booths lining the walls, a cheery looking mongoose showed up, a smile plastered across his short muzzle, “Hey guys! What can I get for you?~”

Peppy cleared his throat before speaking, “I’ll take yer big plate o’ pancakes with orange juice~”

The server nodded quickly, scribbling into his pad before turning to James, “And you, sir?”

“Uhhm…” the vulpine quickly flipped through the laminated menu that sat in front of him - eyes flicking over the colorful piece of reading. “I’ll take the meat lover’s, uh, breakfast plate. Coffee with mine.”

“Cream or sugar?”

“Oh, just black, thanks!” he replied with a smile. The mongoose simply smiled before giving the pair a nod, scuttling off into the kitchen and out of sight.

“Coffee, huh?” Peppy asked curiously, having propped his elbow onto the edge of the table, resting his cheek over his curled fist.

“...What?” he asked, sounding slightly defensive.

“Nothin’!” Peppy smiled slightly, “I jus’ never took you as a coffee drinker ‘s all.”

“I kinda like the taste, I guess,” he shrugged before mirroring Peppy’s posture, putting his fluffed cheek against his curled fist. He let his gaze drift to the outside world, still bathed in the last few orange glows of the morning light. 

“...Kinda weird being out somewhere like this. We’re usually in class right now.”

Peppy chuckled softly, “Yeah, ‘s kinda strange - but I don’ mind since I’m spendin’ time with ya.” He slid his foot forward under the table, gently rubbing it alongside James’ own sneaker. “...Y’sure yer gonna be alright, hun?” he finally asked after a moment, looking at his fox from across the table.

He thought the question over for what felt like the hundredth time so far.

James’ fingers drummed over the countertop from his free hand, watching the movements of the tendons subtly shifting over the back. He tried to think about the topic - but found himself unable, the gears of his mind seemingly locked together.

“I mean...I don’t know. Maybe…” James sighed, closing his eyes as he laid his head into his palm. “I never really thought about what I wanted to do - what I’m *going* to do with the rest of my life.”

Peppy thought for a moment, scratching at his chin, “Well...y’always said that flyin’ ships interested ya, right?”

“...Yeah, I got to do some private shuttle piloting thanks to a class my parents put me in.” He laughed, “It’s the only thing they’ve made me do that I actually liked.”

A pensive expression crossed the hare’s face as he stared at the table, the unfettered gears in his own head turning, clicking. However, his thoughts were interrupted as their server returned, sliding the requested dishes in front of them. He gave a polite smile before vanishing back into the kitchen once more.

The smells wafted between the pair of young male, James’ stomach in particular growling loudly - enough to catch his boyfriend’s large ear.

“...When was th’ last time y’ate?” the hare asked curiously, a mild amount of concern in his voice as he dumped a generous amount of syrup over his pancakes.

“Uhh… I can’t really remember,” the vulpine answered honestly, scooping up his fork before eagerly driving the end of it into the sunny side up eggs that took up a good quarter of his plate. He let out a pleased noise as the succulent yolk splashed over his tongue, snatching a link of sausage before popping it eagerly into his mouth as well.

By the time Peppy had taken his fourth forkful of pancake, James had already torn through nearly half of his plate, the hare’s concern rising in tandem with how much his boyfriend’s cheeks were filling up. “...Y’weren’t kiddin.”

James waved his free hand dismissively as he downed his absurdly large mouthful of food with a deep chug of his coffee, “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it. At least I got a lot of spare money left over from my parents. Might as well use it for something.”

The hare shook his head, downing a bit of his own orange juice, “Naw, I got it covered. Think of it as a dinner date.” He paused before snickering, realizing his mistake, “Well, breakfast date - y’get what I’m tryin’ ta say.”

The vulpine giggled softly, Peppy’s attempt at romantic banter amusing him as he slid his foot around, rubbing it casually against the hare’s own. “Yeah… I guess it kind of is our first date, huh? Never really thought it would be like this.”

“...Didja picture yerself at some sort of fancy restaurant or somethin’?” the hare queried as he took another hearty chomp of his pile of pancakes.

“Ugh… I don’t know,” James answered with a sigh, rubbing the side of his cheek, having slowed down now that only a quarter of his food was left. He picked up a slice of bacon, snapping it in half in his maw, chewing as he idly thought. “Is it weird that this is the first time I’ve thought about the way my life has been going? Like, I feel like I was just doing the motions up until...our moment at prom.”

“Y’sayin’ that a kiss changed everythin’?” Peppy asked, a snicker in his voice as he teased his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I think…” he answered, a small blush burning over his cheeks as he finished the last of his food, downing it with another gulp of the steaming, bitter coffee.

The hare’s expression softened as he realized the vulpine was being genuine, unable to help but reach out with one of his large hands, finding James’ and giving it a loving squeeze. “Y’know, I was thinkin’... Well, I already had an Idea ‘bout what I was gonna do after graduatin’.”

James tilted his head curiously.

“I was gonna see about goin’ to th’ Academy. Always wanted ta be a fighter pilot.”

“Oh! I remember you saying that you wanted to join the military,” the fox said, leaning back in his chair, allowing his hastily devoured food to digest. “...I kinda liked it when you got that buzz cut~”

The hare’s crimson eyes swiveled upwards curiously. “Didn’ know y’liked it that much.”

“Guess it makes you look more masculine or something,” the fox shrugged his shoulders, watching the hare pay for their meal, interfacing his phone with the payment terminal that sat at the far end of the table.

The two of them eventually made their way out of the diner and into the car, the doors clapping shut. Peppy eyed his boyfriend for a moment before starting the ignition. “So...I was wonderin’ if you wanted t’ join me.”

James blinked, “Me? Join the military?” It was certainly a thought he had never entertained before, the vulpine running it across his mind a few times as if to familiarize himself with it.

“Y’said it yerself - y’had fun piloting, right?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want to fight wars and stuff!” James whined softly, his tail twitching in the slit of the seat behind him. 

“Relax,” the hare said, turning the corner and joining a major thoroughfare, fast-tracking them to downtown Corneria proper. “Lylat ain’t seen conflict since th’ end of th’ reunification - so it ain’t like yer gonna be thrown inta somesorta blood bath.”

“Still…” James mumbled. “I’m not sure I like the idea of killing people…”

Peppy reached out, slipping his right hand around James’ left, lacing their fingers together in a tight squeeze. “Now I ain’t gonna say y’won’t have ta’ do that - but y’certainly ain’t gonna be puttin’ a gun ta’ someone’s head.”

The vulpine chewed at his lower lip. ...It’s not like he had anywhere else to go - and besides, if Peppy was going to be by his side the whole time…

“...I guess,” he said, tilting his gaze to look out the window, skyscrapers rolling past at this point, the pair of them having entered the heart of Corneria's capitol.

He couldn’t help but think about his shuttle piloting lessons. Being up in the air was incredibly freeing to the fox - the first time he had ever felt the sensation in his life. The shuttlecraft skipping over the clouds was like a rock being thrown over a pond.

James smiled slightly as he remembered looking down at the planet from orbit, the words of his instructor simple background noise as he gazed at the brilliant blue orb set on a background of pitch black. It was one of the few images that had stuck with him so far in his life - like a precious portrait hung on a bedroom wall.

He had practically begged his parents to allow him to take the advanced classes. However, they saw fit to stuff him into fencing lessons instead.

So many pointed ends…

James hated every second of it, only highlighting the sharp contrast between both activities.

The vulpine blinked as he saw them pulling past a large campus, wrought iron fencing allowing a view of the greenery within. ...Was this the Academy? It didn’t look like he thought - expecting something decidedly more militaristic.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Peppy spoke up, “Th’ CDF is a lot more ‘n jus’ a fightin’ force. If y’don’t want t’ be a fighter pilot, they got plenty’a other options fer ya!”

“Huh…” James said distractedly as the car pulled into one of the public parking spaces, the pair getting out. The pair of them made their way around the sidewalk that wrapped around the outside of the campus until they walked through the front gates.

It was fairly tame, young males and females around their own age walking about the campus in casual clothes. James peeked curiously at the large fountain that sat in the middle of the open space. He almost felt like it was more of a nature park than a campus of what was supposed to be a military academy.

“Wait…” he said after a moment, thoughts clicking in his head, “Did...you want us to sign up *today*??”

“Well, I’m signin’ up,” Peppy said as they pushed through a set of doors to one of the largest buildings on the campus. “Ain’t long until th’ deadline fer startin’ classes this year.”

James bit at his lower lip. He certainly didn’t expect to have to rush to a decision so quickly. The vulpine’s stomach churned from nervousness at potentially having another life-altering moment ahead of him.

The pair of young males made their way across the polished marble floors. There seemed to be less students wandering around in this particular building - no doubt due to the fact it was dedicated primarily to administration and faculty.

Peppy led the way into an office space at the end of the hall, the glass door clicking behind them softly as the pair made their way in. It was a standard front desk, potted plants sitting in the corners, the space smelling faintly of cleaning solutions.

James peeked over at his boyfriend curiously. It was almost as if the hare knew exactly where to go - having to wonder if the hare had been there once before.

The conversation his boyfriend had with the receptionist was static to the red fox's ears, his attention drifting between idle thought and casually observing his surroundings. Coming out from the doors near the reception desk, a regal looking tiger in a suit appeared. He had a wide smile, seemingly finishing up a conversation that had started from the other side of the door.

Light blue eyes peered curiously at the pair of boys behind the counter, the older feline smiling even wider. "Aahhh, new recruits I take it?" he asked, his voice a friendly, warm tone - like that of a loving uncle.

"U-uh, yessir!" Peppy was quick to reply, snapping to attention quickly.

The older tiger chuckled softly, "My, such an eager one. You can relax - military formalities don't start until after graduation."

Peppy smiled sheepishly as he allowed his shoulders to drop.

"My name is Bernard Herdman, I'm the dean of the Academy."

James' eyes widened slightly, realizing the importance of the figure in front of them.

The dean leaned around slightly, spying the shy fox, giving him a slight wave, “Ah, I didn’t see you there young man! What’s your name?”

“Ah…uhm…” he stammered slightly. “James McCloud, Sir.”

Bernard’s face slacked for a moment, as if he was tabbing through his mental files - the name obviously ringing a bell. “Aaah… You wouldn’t happen to be the son of Thomas McCloud, would you?”

James cringed slightly at the name, the unease clearly written across his face as his eyes darted. “Aah… Yeah, I am..”

“I’m surprised you’re signing up for classes! You’ll have to forgive my assumptions, but I would have assumed you would be more interested in other institutions,” he said, sounding genuinely surprised. And it was no wonder - it wasn’t every day a son of one of the richest families in Lylat went traipsing through his doors.

“Well...uh, I really like flying I guess - it’s…” James struggled to formulate an answer for the individual in front of him. He was always like this - stammering and intimidated by those of status or power, partly in thanks to the way his own parents treated him growing up.

The tiger chuckled softly, having made his way to the vulpine, sliding a comforting hand over his shoulder. “There’s no need to answer. I’m glad you’re interested in our institution - and your friend as well!” he said with a wide smile towards the nearby hare.

Peppy returned the gesture with a sheepish smile of his own.

“Well, I’ve got places to be. I hope you boys enjoy your day!” the older tiger said cheerily before departing, heading out of the office and out of sight.

It wasn’t until the door clicked that Peppy turned back to the front desk, finishing up their business with signing up for Academy classes. It turned out all they needed to do was flash their phones to the receptionist, their personal information automatically being transferred and applied - which certainly came as a relief to James in particular. The pair gave their goodbyes before heading out as well, making their way through the halls and back outside once more.

James shivered slightly from the chill wind - a blush creeping across his face as he felt Peppy’s arm snaking around him, pulling him up against his side. “P-Pep..!” he stammered slightly, “S-someone might see..!”

The hare chuckled as he kept his boyfriend tucked tight, “If they got a problem with it - I’ll jus’ tell ‘em I’m keepin’ ya warm~”

He huffed softly under his breath, tail wagging behind him as they walked through the campus, the fox taking his time to look over the various buildings with his emerald green eyes. …It didn’t seem like too bad of a place. Maybe Peppy was right after all about the CDF…

The doors to the car unlocked as the pair finally made it back, popping them open before sliding in. Peppy in particular smiled, buck front teeth showing.

“...What?” James asked curiously, catching the look from his lover.

He laughed softly, leaning over, sliding his muscled arm behind his boyfriend, “I’m jus’...happy, y’know? Now we get ta be together!”

*Together…* James smiled as he leaned towards his herbivore, Peppy moving in as well, picking up on his intent as the pair pressed their lips together, kissing slowly. The fox moaned softly, reaching across the seats to stroke over Peppy’s cheek, holding onto his blocky jaw as they slowly made out, tongues mingling together in a dance they had perfected in only a few days time.

“Mmmh…” Peppy groaned softly, eyes lidded as they pulled back, his tongue giving a flick to snap a string of saliva that connected their lower lips. “Y’ready to go back home?”

“Yeah...I…” James said, pausing for a moment before smiling wide, “Yeah, I think I am…”

He had no idea what was in store for him, or how his life was going to turn out - but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he got to be with Peppy. ...He had finally found out what he wanted out of his life - and that was the hare that was seated right next to him.

*Home…* James smiled, blushing all the while as he gazed out of the car and into the brilliant blue of Corneria’s skys.

Finally, he had felt something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading! I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Who knows, I might write more in the future about young Peppy and James. But for now, consider this arc


End file.
